Come Together
by k40Sohma
Summary: Kyo knows he loves her. He knows she is the only thing he wants to be near in his life. But with only a few months left, will he be able to tell her before he is locked away? Or is someone standing in his path, blocking him. Not letting him tell her…?
1. Upon the roof Chat

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Kyo knows he loves her. He knows she is the only thing he wants to be near in his life. But with only a few months left, will he be able to tell her before he is locked away? Or is someone standing in his path, blocking him. Not letting him tell her…?

* * *

Chapter 1- Upon the roof chat**

" Damn rat! I'll never be able to beat him!" Kyo shouted as he got up from the floor in which he had just been slammed into.

" My door. My poor, poor, door!" Shigure cried out, after seeing his door being taken down.

Kyo wiped some dirt off his face and stormed off towards his usual spot. The roof.

****

She cant keep seeing me being beaten by that damn rat! She is going to think I'm a weakling.

His thoughts were broken when he heard a soft, soothing voice.

" Hello Kyo-kun…"

His head wiped around only to see Tohru standing there, smiling. Her hands were clasped together and were placed just below her waist. Her head was tilted to one side a little, and she was smiling like she always did.

He smiled back, feeling something warm his heart up. It was her, every time she were to smile, he could feel his heart warm up.

" Hey," he said, breathing a bit heavy now.

She sat down next to him, looking up at the sky. It was near sunset, making it a most beautiful site to see. The sky had been an orange color, with some blue in it as well. Tohru smiled again, and looked over at Kyo. She laughed softly, looking back at the sky.

" What's so funny?" he asked, looking at the sky as well.

" Well, its just your hair and the sky match. There both a nice shade of orange." she said, her eyes not leaving the sky.

He looked at her, a little shocked by her words, then smiled.

" Kyo-kun, your arm, its cut!" Tohru said when she went to go stand up.

" Yeah, its from that damn rat! I wish I could just beat him for once! Then every thing would be so much better…" He complained, thinking about not having to be locked away.

Tohru looked down at her own hands, sighing a bit before speaking. " Kyo-kun, I like it that you cant beat Yuki…" she said, almost regretting saying it.

" ha…what…why the hell would you be glad over me not being able to beat Yuki.?" he asked, becoming angry.

" Because…because…" Tohru looked up at Kyo, not wanting to say what she was about to.

" C'mon, spit it out already!"

" Because every time someone becomes victorious over there opponents, they always want to fight more and more. Never wanting to stop, just to show how good they!" she blurted out, now feeling a bit worried about what Kyo's reaction would be to this.

" wow, I never thought of it that way…" he said calmly. " but I promise you, if I ever do beat Yuki I wont be like that!"

Tohru only smiled again, but this time she didn't take her eyes off Kyo. He hadn't noticed, he was to busy looking at the sky. Deep in thought of something. Tohru wanted to know what he was thinking about. But she had known a lot about Kyo, he had always opened up to her. So she just decided not to ask. Maybe this time he would just tell her on his own, or just not tell her at all.

Tohru stood up to go leave, only to be stopped by Kyo. His hand was now holding tightly onto her wrist, and he was looking at his other free hand which was placed on his lap. His face was turning a deep crimson. Tohru to, began to blush.

" yes, Kyo-kun?" She said.

" Will you stay with me…please? Just for…a…eh…little while?" He asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

Tohru smiled and sat back down as Kyo let go of her wrist.

Something was still wrong. She could tell, and she wanted to ask so badly. But she kept quiet, as did Kyo. About an hour went by and the sun had gone down, and now the sky was covered by a blanket of stars.

" You could go now Tohru. I'm sorry for keeping you up here with me. I guess I just wanted comfort by having someone else sit up here with me for once…" He admitted shyly.

" no, its okay. I want to stay up here with you until you go in as well." She looked over at Kyo, once again smiling.

It was hard to tell if she was smiling or not, but Kyo just new she was. She wouldn't be doing anything else.

" Tohru?"

" Hm…?"

" I…I…lo…" Kyo looked at Tohru, she was staring at the sky now. " Tohru I lo…" Kyo couldn't come to bring himself to say it. He didn't know why. But all he could get out was lo, and that was it. And with how ditzy Tohru is, she probably wouldn't even know what he was trying to tell her.

" Never mind…" he said.

" Okay Kyo-Kun," she said before yawning.

" You should go to bed," Kyo said. " Its pretty late…"

" no, I'm fine!" she said.

Only an hour later, Kyo felt something on his shoulder. He turned to see Tohru, calmly sleeping. He smiled, before leaning in and stealing a kiss from her. She moved a little, but that was it. Kyo sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get her in the house like this unless he wanted to go poof into a cat. Which right now he really didn't want to do. So, he just waited patiently for her to wake up.

* * *

**So, what did you think about the first chapter? This is my 2 fruits basket fanfic. My other got alot of readers and reviews, so i thought i would make another one because i enjoy typing them. Anyways...please r/r thanks so much **


	2. Sickly

**Disclamier- I do not own Fruits basket...**

Chapter 2- Sickly

When Tohru awoke the sun wasn't even up, and she was in her own room. She looked around, remembering falling asleep on the roof. Then at the clock. It was 12 midnight. She sighed knowing she hadn't fallen asleep to long ago. Then, hearing some heavy breathing she looked to the floor where Kyo was. Only he wasn't a person, he was a cat.

" oh Kyo-kun I'm so sorry!" she said, bending down and picking him up. " I shouldn't have fallen asleep on the roof!"

" No, no! Its ok, really…" he replied, now almost falling asleep in Tohru's arms as she pet him gently.

" Thanks Kyo-kun…"

She looked around for his clothe, not seeing them in her room. She got up, got of her room, and saw them right outside her doorway.

" He must have transformed a few times…" she said to herself picking them up and entering his room.

She moved towards his bed, and looked down at him. He was sleeping as she rubbed behind his ears. A soft prrr coming from his. She giggled before placing him down, his clothe on the other side of him and ran out of his room, and into hers.

With once glance at her bed, she could feel her sleepiness taking her over again. She went over to her bed, and collapsed on it with a sigh of relief. In only a few moments was she asleep.

" Ms. Honda!" Yuki called from her room. " Ms. Honda are you okay, its going on 1 in the afternoon, are you feeling well."

Tohru's eyes slowly opened at Yuki's voice. She looked over at her alarm clock, and he eyes widened. When she went to go stand, she could feel a sick feeling in her stomach, and laid back down quickly.

" Ms. Honda?" Yuki opened the door to see Tohru trying to stand up. " what's wrong?" he asked.

" eh…oh…nothing. I feel just fine…" she said, waving her hands in the air like a maniac.

Yuki only laughed knowing she was lying. He sat next to her and placed a hand on her forehead.

" You sure you feel alright?" he asked once again, trying to get a strait answer from her.

" Yes!"

" Ms. Honda, you have a fever…." he said.

She didn't answer at first, only felt guilt take her over. " No really I feel fine!" she said trying to get Yuki to leave her alone.

" Tohru, if you don't feel fine just stay in bed. I think we can do things around the house for like what, 2 maybe 3 days." Kyo said, standing by her door way now.

" No, I couldn't ask you to do that. I mean, your letting me stay in the house. You must let me do something! I ca-"

Kyo had come into the room and pushed her down on the bed. " Shut up will ya! Just stay in bed for a little and get some rest. We can handle things. Now stay in the damn bed!" he said.

" Yes, of course. But I am so terribly sorry. I cant believe I got sick. I ju…" Tohru stopped talking when a sickening feeling filled her stomach again. She stood to her feet and ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Both Kyo and Yuki rushed to the bathroom. Asking questions, like " are you okay? Do you need anything?" things like that.

Tohru's only answer would be the sound of her throwing up. Making both Yuki and Kyo gage a little bit. After a while, both Yuki and Kyo were leaning against the wall, sitting on either side of the door. When they heard the water go on, they looked at the door, standing to there feet. Waiting patiently for her to come out.

The door slowly opened and Tohru came out, her arm wrapped around her waist. Her face was pail white, and she just looked horrible.

" I want to go to bed…" she said, passing by them and entering her room.

Yuki shook his head before going down stairs. Kyo only stood there, looking at Tohru from her doorway. He couldn't help but think it was his fault that she was sick. Because he made her stay on the roof with her. But when he had told her to go in, she didn't listen to him. But even thought he told himself these things, still the feeling of sorrowful filled his mind.

He watched as she took the blanket and laid down on her bed.

" Tohru, do you want anything?" Kyo asked, walking into her room.

Tohru turned to look at Kyo. She smiled softly.

****

She can still smile even though she is sick. She really is something… Kyo thought as he sat on the edge of her bed.

" Kyo-kun, you can get sick staying in my room like this…" she said.

" Well, I thought it might be good if you had some…eh…ah…company! And besides, it's the least I can do for you bringing me into me room last night…" he said, smiling back at her.

" Oh, I couldn't leave you on the floor all night. Besides, you struggled so hard to get me back to my room last night as well."

Kyo turned around quickly feeling the red rush to his face. " I would have been easy if I didn't always transform into a damn cat."

Tohru only laughed a little. " That's okay Kyo-kun. I like it when your in your cat form. You look cute…" Tohru said, not even hearing her own words.

Once again Kyo could feel his cheeks flush with red. When he felt as if he wasn't red anymore, turned around and looked at her. She way lying down, her eyes closed and her breathing heavy. Sweat was dripping down the sides of her face.

" I'll be back, okay?" Kyo said leaving the room and going down stairs.

" what's wrong with her?" Kyo asked as he saw Shigure on the phone.

" I'm not sure. Shigure is calling Hatori over now. So, I guess we'll find out soon." Yuki said, a grin on his face.

Kyo sighed, walking to the sink. He grabbed a wash clothe and soaked it. He went back up stairs, getting a cold stare from Yuki, and went back into Tohru's room. He placed the cloth on her forehead, and sat next to her. She had fallen asleep, and was still breathing unbelievably heavy. Making Kyo worry a little.

Only an hour later did Hatori show up at the house. He made his way to Tohru's room, and did every thing he needed to do. Kyo and Yuki had both waited outside of her room, Yuki just making sure she would be okay. And Kyo making sure she _was _okay.

" She'll be just fine." Hatori said walking out of the room. " She just has a really bad fever. But she should be fine by the end of this week…" He said leaving them be.

" Good thing school just ended," Yuki said wondering what Tohru would do if she had to stay out of school for a week.

Kyo didn't take much knowledge to what Yuki had just said. Even though Hatori said she would have been fine he still felt worried about her.

" Stupid Cat, you should get some sleep."

" Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo said leaving Tohru's room and entering his a little up the hallway.

Yuki laughed slightly under his breath. Knowing that Kyo was worried about Tohru always seemed funny to him. Even when it was over something serious, Yuki would always laugh. He just thought it was cute how someone with such a intolerable attitude could care for someone so much. And hide it so well sometimes. Even thought right now he was hiding anything to good. Only his own guilt.

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Special thanks to...**

**nanrz- Wow, i thought me and my other friend were the only one's who disliked that damn rat! but i guess i was wrong. And i love to support Kyo and Tohru, there my favorite characters. thanks for reading please keep reading and reviewing.**

**soccergirl869- haha u read my other story as well. its good to know u keep with the same people. Thanks for u nice review, please keep reading!**

**togetheritsumo- I am happy you like my story so far! please, keep reading! i always enjoy wonderful reviews!**

**StarSword17- Im glad you like my story! and yes, i decided to show a nice and soft side of kyo. hehe, well please read on, i always like nice reviews.**

**trekker4life- ahaha i decided to put the word poof in there cause i like that word. And i also like my storys to be different. But i am glad u like my story, please read on!**

**Kyo-K40-Sohma- i'm still mad about my pen name and u steeling it! some friend u r man! hahaha lol just kidding i luv u christina (in a none lesbian way!) and my name is just ash, not ash-chan tho i like the chan in there! haha, well im talking to u on im so i'll just say buh bye**

**Any ideas please just tell me in my reviews. Please r/r**


	3. Falling Deeply

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket**

**Warning for two things. Yuki loves, do not read on. There isnt to much bad stuff about him. I just dont think you would like what is in here. And also, if you are not in the mood to read a long chapter then wait till another day. The chapter isnt that long but i do no that it is pretty long compared to my other two. Ok, read on if you would like...**

Chapter 3- Falling Deeply.

Three days had gone by now and Tohru was still sick. Not as bad as she used to be, but still had a bad cold. Her fever had gone down, and she no more barfed. This relieved Kyo and Yuki. They couldn't stand seeing her running back and forth from her room to the bathroom always to throw up. It 1. Made them feel bad, and 2 grossed them out.

Tohru walked over to the sink, a cup in her hand. She turned on the sink and got some water, gulping it down quickly. All day she had felt like she was dehydrating. She had drank many cups of water in less then an hour, and still didn't seem to satisfy her thirst.

" Its making up from all the liquids you _didn't_ drink," Kyo said as he watched Tohru take yet another glass of water and drink it.

" I know," she said gloomily.

" C'mon," Kyo said grabbing her wrist. " it's time you get out of the house. Your dressed so lets go!"

" Okay Kyo-kun. But…where are we going?"

" Hm…eh…I don't know. Think of a place."

" Hm…how about the park!" she said now becoming happily.

Kyo stopped, thinking about the idea that was just now placed in his head.

" Sure why not, that sound pretty good." he said, putting up a smile that Tohru always enjoyed to see.

When they had gotten to the park most people were leaving. Only a 2 families were there. And about 2 couples as well. Kyo and Tohru were only there as friends, though it looked a lot more then just friends. They smiled and laughed as each one of them rambled on about pointless things.

" I think I need to sit down," Tohru said, her vision now becoming a but blurry.

Kyo pointed to a bench under a tree that provided much shade. Tohru sat down willingly. She looked around at the empty park, and noticed something. A small blue figure wobbled across the grass by another tree. It seemed to be limping and calling out for something. Tohru squinted her eyes a little bit trying to get a better look at what ever it was. But she couldn't see. So she stood up and moved a little bit closer. Kyo, following close behind. When getting close enough, Tohru was able to see what it was. It was a small injured blue jay (type of bird) limping around.

" aw, poor thing!" Tohru said, picking up the injured bird.

" I think its wing is broken. But I'm not to sure." Kyo said, looking at the bird.

" Look!" Tohru shouted pointing up to the tree. " that must be its nest," she exclaimed.

Kyo looked up and sure enough there was a nest with small baby birds peeping away happily. Tohru looked down at the baby bird she now held in her hands.

" We should put it back in the nest," she said. " there isn't much we could do for it, and maybe it would be happier with its siblings anyways," she added.

Kyo nodded, agreeing with her. She stood on her tiptoes, but couldn't seem to reach the baby birds nest. Kyo sighed a little, now stretching his arms out to get the bird from Tohru's grasp. When he went to go grab the bird, he grabbed both Tohru's hands on accident. Quickly the red rushed to his and Tohru's faces. He removed his hands from hers and took the bird out of her hands. He carefully placed it back into the nest, before him and Tohru left the park to head home.

The sun had started to go down by the time they had entered the woods to Shigure's house, making the woods dark. Both Kyo and Tohru were silent. Either one not knowing what to say. Kyo looked one way, and Tohru the other. Her arms were wrapped around her body from keeping cold. Kyo noticed this and quickly took of his light blue shirt.

" Here," he said, handing it to her.

" Oh no Kyo-kun I cant! You will get cold."

Kyo only sighed at Tohru's bickering of how cold he would get and how sick he could get. " Just take it okay? Your still sick and we don't need you to get anymore worse then you already have. So please, just take it…"

The last sentence he had said was in a nice tone of voice. Something Tohru didn't hear often. But, she enjoyed it very much. She took the sweat and out it on quickly. She warmed up in no time, and looked over at Kyo to see if he was cold as well. But he didn't seem cold at all. Only a bit confused in his own thoughts.

Tohru stared at him for a moment before Kyo noticed and looked back at her ; making eye contact with her. They both stopped walking and stared at each. Lost in each others gaze, before Kyo broke the stare.

" C'mon, Shigure's house isn't to much further. We should hurry. Its getting chilly outside." he said, now walking again.

Tohru walked behind him. Just staring at him. At that moment, when her and Kyo made eye contact she felt something happen. Her heart had started to skip a few beats. She has also saw something in his eyes. Pain, and confusion. Though, she didn't know why, but she felt as if she needed to be comforted all of a sudden. And something was telling her that Kyo wanted to be the one to comfort her. And even thought it was only a short second that they had stood like that, Tohru couldn't help but think how much she enjoyed it. She whished they were still like that. In the same position as before. Just staring at each other.

" Kyo-kun…"

Kyo stopped and turned to Tohru. " What?" he asked, his voice soft.

She smiled before saying, " Thanks, I had fun today…"

Kyo smiled back. Not saying anything, he turned around and continued to walk.

When they had gotten to the house both Shigure and Yuki were sleeping. This surprised Kyo and Tohru. It was only 9 at night.

" They must have done something…" Kyo said, as he went into the kitchen and flicked on the lights.

The kitchen light illuminated into the living room, revealing Yuki sleeping on the floor. The light just made it to his face and he started to wake up. He blinked his eyes a few times before he saw Kyo standing there with a milk carton above his face.

" Damn cat!" Yuki shouts throwing the remote over at Kyo and hitting him in the head.

Kyo dropped the carton letting milk splash every where and turned to Yuki who was now standing up and entering the kitchen.

" Damn rat! What the hell was that for?" he questioned angrily.

Tohru came running in the kitchen as she heard them start to fight. And once again like always Kyo was throw through the door and landing in the dirt.

Shigure came running down the steps at all the commotion. Seeing his door once again broken he started yelling at Kyo.

" My fault?" Kyo shouted angrily now getting up. " Maybe if the dam rat didn't always have mood swings when he got up none of this would have happened!" he blurted out, his finger directly pointing to Yuki.

" Its rude to point!" Yuki shouted, then turned his attention to Tohru. " Are you okay Ms. Honda?"

" Eh…oh yes I am fine…" she replied now running after Kyo who was leaving.

" Kyo-kun wait!" she shouted.

She grabbed onto his arm, making him come to a complete stop. " What do you want?" he snapped.

" Please don't leave all night Kyo-kun…its okay if you didn't beat Yuki-kun." she said, not trying to make him sound bad.

" No it isn't okay Tohru! You just don't understand. I need to beat him. I have to. Plus…I just hate looking weak in front of you!" Kyo shouted the last sentence louder then all the other ones. And when he realized what he had just said his froze.

Tohru heard his words, but still didn't understand. She looked up into his eyes. Confusion showed in his eyes once again. And pain.

" Kyo," she said. Kyo was surprised not to her add 'kun' at the end of saying his name.

" I don't know why you want to beat Yuki so bad! But I believe you that its for a good reason. But…please…just don't always run when you loose. I don't care if you loose Kyo-kun. And you don't look weak in front of me. Yuki is the one who looks weak in front of me…" she sobbed, tears now coming from her eyes as she admitted something she thought she never would before.

" What do you mean?" he asked, more confusion crossing his mind.

" Yuki always beats you. And when he does he gets pride out of it. That's just showing how weak he is. He has to keep beating the same person over and over. Never taking on another challenge. Never exceeding in something different. Just doing the same thing over and over. Knowing you cant do anything else. Knowing that every thing else is to hard for you. That's how I see Yuki-kun some times Kyo! He knows he is to weak to do anything else. But takes it out on you so you think that you are weak…" Tohru's eyes were still locked with Kyo's making this moment perfect for Kyo.

He bent down a little, a soft smile forming on his face. Then he went even closer.

" What the hell do you think you are doing you damn cat!" Yuki shouted running towards them. Tohru snapped out of her trance and wiped around to see Yuki. " Ms. Honda, what did he do to you?" Yuki asked worried.

" he didn't do anything to me Yuki-kun. You did something to him!" she shouted before running back to the house.

Both Kyo and Yuki stood there. Both shocked by the way Tohru had just acted. Finally Yuki snapped out of the trance and turned back to Kyo.

" What the hell did you do to her?"

" Why do you always assume it was me you damn rat?" Kyo asked, but didn't wait for an answer as he pushed by Yuki and made his way on the top of the house. To his normal spot, the roof.

As Yuki entered the house he saw Tohru leaving from the back way. He new were she was going. She was going to see Kyo. That was obvious. But still, even though he new Tohru and Kyo loved each other he felt like he should have Tohru and not Kyo. Something he intended to get.

She looked up at the roof, only to see Kyo sitting there looking at his hands. She wanted to go up and talk to him so bad. She wanted to tell him every thing was going to be okay. How much she cared for him. How much he had grown on her. And how much she wanted to be with him. And even though she new Kyo was about to kiss her back there, she still didn't feel as if he loved her back. Like, he didn't belong to her.

She shivered as a gust of wind passed by and made her cold. She huddled her arms closer to her and lifted her hands to her face. She looked at her covered hands from Kyo's sweater. The sweater had smelled nice, just like Kyo. She looked up at him once more, a smile crossing her face.

He could feel her, she was watching him. But why? Even though Tohru hadn't pulled away from him when he went to kiss hr, he felt the same way she did. Like she didn't love him back. But then something else was telling him that she did. She admitted something to him that a lot of people wouldn't admit to anyone. But she did, and didn't stop either. He looked up at the sky covered by stars. He then looked over at the moon. He smiled when he heard Tohru humming softly.

It soothed his heart. And he new he loved her, but how to tell her? Something he couldn't answer. He sighed, still listening to Tohru's soft humming before he closed his eyes and let it take him into a soft sleep.

When Tohru saw Kyo slowly lay back on the roof and fall asleep she climbed up. She leaned over him, wiping some hair out of his face. Then she took off his sweater and placed it over him for warmth.

" Good night Kyo-…kun" she said, a smile once again crossing her happy face. She left the roof and went back into the house and into her room.

Sleep then eventually took her over as well as she slipped into a nice sleep.

* * *

**well, long and boring chapter i kno. But please r/r...and special thanks to...**

**Baka-Schala-Well im glade u enjoyed my story Please keep reading...thanks!**

**soccergirl869-well i am glade u like it. And it might be a Yuki basher, im not sure yet. but i think it will be. And please dont hyper vanilate...lol...just kidding. Anyways i am glade u like my storys Cause i like typing them. Anyways, please keep reading **

**please r/r thanks!**


	4. House Gathering

**Disclaimer- I dont not own Fruits Basket**

**OK, i am sorry for not being able to get in a chapter yesterday. But i got one in today. Even though i am tired ! its hard to write a chapter when you went to bed at 6 in the morning because you were hacing a video game mania with your mom! yes...my mom likes video games...i kno. but i did get this chapter in...and i typed it all today. So you best enjoy it cause i made sure to get it in...ok just kidding. but it is kind of long. So please, enjoy.**

Chapter 4- House gathering

" I have to get some milk…" Tohru said to Shigure after he asked her where she was going.

" Milk, but why do we need milk. I just got some the other day?" he asked, becoming a bit lost.

" Well you see, it got dropped last night and now it is all gone…" she said, remembering Kyo dropping the milk.

She left the house and stopped to look up at the roof. Kyo was sitting there, the sweat was now on him from last night. He was looking up at the sky, deep in thought. And when he thought he felt someone staring at him, he turned only to see Tohru now looking away from him and walking towards the woods. He climbed down the roof and made his way to her, grabbing her hand.

" Where are you going?" he asked, his head looking down at the floor.

Tohru turned her head slightly so she could look at Kyo. " I have to go and get some milk." she answered, her voice seeming to trail off.

" Oh, um...could I come…with you…?" he asked uneasily.

" That would be good." she said, smiling.

They both entered the woods, Kyo still holding onto Tohru's hand. After a while he let go, even though he didn't want to. When they entered the store Tohru quickly grabbed some milk.

" is that all you need?" he asked, looking down at the two milk cartons she now held

" Wait, why do you have to cartons?" he question.

" One for what ever we need it for. And the other one is for you!" she said, placing them down so the cashier could ring them up.

He smiled, and thanked her when they were leaving the store.

" Tohru, about last night. When I got to close, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. Something just…" Kyo sighed as he came to a stop. Tohru stopped as well and faced him. " I don't know what happened to me. So I'm sorry…" he said, trying to sound as calm as he could.

" its okay Kyo-kun."

" Where is that damn cat?" Yuki yelled as he searched around the house. " And where is Ms. Honda-san?" He questioned, letting himself become angrier then yesterday.

" now, now Yuki-kun. Tohru went out to go and get some milk. And Kyo-kun I think went with her…"

Yuki stared at Shigure for a split second before cursing under his breath and leaving the kitchen to go out side. There he decided to wait for Tohru and Kyo to come back.

" What are you waiting for you damn rat?" Kyo asked as they walked up to the house.

Yuki went to go talk when Shigure walked out of the house. He looked at all of them before speaking.

" Akito has called a house gathering. He wants every one to come. Except of course Kyo and Tohru." Shigure said, gesturing every one inside the house.

" Yuki we are going to stay almost a week. So I suggest you start packing now."

Yuki's jaw dropped open as he heard Shigure's words. " Why so long?" he asked, becoming angry.

" Honestly Yuki-kun I do not know!" Shigure said leaving for his room to go and got his stuff ready.

Yuki had went and got his stuff ready as well, only he gave Kyo a nasty look before going up stairs. Tohru had caught this, and left the house when know one was looking. She hadn't gone to far, only to a tree by the woods and sat under it. She stayed there for almost 3 hours until she heard someone calling her name.

" Tohru, Tohru were are you!"

Tohru stood up and made her way towards the house.

" Kyo-kun, did they leave already?" she asked as she saw Kyo standing by the door waiting for her.

" no, that's why I'm calling you. They wanted to say good bye before they left for almost a week…"

Tohru smiled and entered the house. She made her way towards Shigure and Yuki.

" Good bye my little flower!' Shigure shrieked.

Kyo cringed, but held himself back from exploding on Shigure.

" Good bye Yuki-kun, Shigure…" she said, putting a smile. " The house will be…um…quiet without you…" she said.

" Good…" Kyo mumbled so no one would here him.

Every one said by the each other and Shigure and Yuki were now gone.

" What should we do Kyo-kun?"

" Hm…I don't know." Kyo said before sitting down on the floor.

Tohru sat in front of him, and neither one of them said a word. They only stared at there hands, and around the house. After a while Kyo laid down and looked at the ceiling.

" Wow," he said." we have a lot to do…."

Tohru laughed and stood up. " Well, we could always figure something out. Now lets see…." Tohru thought for a moment as Kyo now stood up and looked at her. " AH! I have a perfect idea. We can get some movies and just sit here all night and watch them!" Tohru said happily, hoping Kyo would like her plan.

" yeah, that sounds fun. But we have to leave now and get the movies before the movie store closes."

" Okay,"

It had only taken Kyo and Tohru about a half hour to get some movies and get back home. They had also stopped at the food market again and got some bags of candy to eat during the movie.

" now lets get this in…" Kyo pushed the movie into the DVD player and sat on the other side of the couch. Not that it separated him much from Tohru.

" I'm going to go and get a blanket from my room Kyo-kun. I'll be right back."

Kyo nodded as he opened the candy and dumped it into a bowl. He popped a piece of candy in his mouth as Tohru came walking down the stairs, a blanket wrapped around her. She sat down as Kyo placed the bowl between them.

About an hour into the movie Tohru was falling asleep. So Kyo decided he wanted to throw some candy at her to wake her up. It hit her head, and she woke up immediately. Letting out a small laugh, Kyo looked over at her.

" You were falling asleep, so I decided to throw some candy at you…" he smiled slightly before he felt something hit his head as well. When he looked down there was a piece of candy on his lap. And Tohru was laughing.

" To," she said holding up two fingers. " can play that game…"

Kyo didn't say anything else. Only picked up another piece of candy. He smiled an evil smile before hitting her with it. Not long after were Kyo and Tohru running around the house pegging each other with candy. They each would grab a hand full before looking for each other. When the bowl became empty, they started to gather the candy off the floor and peg each other with that. At one point Tohru was laughing so hard that she fell backwards onto the couch. Kyo only laughed as he saw the expression of fear on her face when she was falling. She took the blanket and wrapped it around herself from becoming cold.

Kyo looked at her, then over at the door which had been open when he ran outside trying to get away from Tohru. He went over to it and closed the door.

" Maybe we should get this candy cleaned up before we go to bed…"

Tohru agreed, getting up. In the process of standing she tripped over the blanket that had wrapped around her ankle and found herself now falling forwards. Kyo, out of reaction, grabbed her and pulled her up before she hit the floor. Tohru pushed away from Kyo.

" Thanks Kyo-kun…" she said before noticing Kyo hand turned into a cat.

Kyo had also noticed this for he was now looking down at his hands in shock. Tohru only stared at him trying to figure out why he hadn't changed. Thought, she didn't mind the fact that he was still…well…Kyo. But it was just weird. Usually he would be a cat right now. But he wasn't. And even Kyo himself couldn't believe it. Tohru smiled before placing her hand on Kyo's.

" Who cares if you didn't change. We'll figure it out somehow. Even though I don't know how we will, but we will." she said putting a reassuring smile on her face.

Kyo smiled back before they started to clean up the candy that was left around the house. Both silent, but every now and then they would say something. About an hour later, they had all the candy picked up. Kyo looked at the clock to see what time it was. It was around 10:30.

" I'll be on the roof if you need me," he said leaving the house.

" Okay Kyo-kun. Have fun in your favorite spot…"

She went up to her room to put the blanket back in her bed. She sat down and looked out the window that was near her bed. She sighed, wanting to go to the roof. But she also wanted to have a reason for going up there so she didn't seem like an idiot going up there for nothing. But she could also just say something in the house freaked her out. And then…she didn't wan to lie to him to be near him. She wanted to be near him for the real reason. Loving him.

Kyo sat down, looking up at the sky. " My favorite place to be ha…" Kyo laid down, still looking at the sky. " Your wrong Tohru. This isn't my favorite place to be anymore. Its near you…" he said, closing his eyes.

****

I love her, yet every night I tell myself I don't. Why do I hide it from myself? I can understand hiding it from her. But me… it just doesn't make sense. I confuse myself with my own thoughts now. And get freaking confused when I look into her eyes. I get confused when I'm sitting next to her. But why? It cant be just because I love her so much. It has to be something else. No, it has to be a someone. Not something. But who would it be that makes me confused?

The only person Kyo could think of was Akito. But…when he did think of Akito, it just didn't seem like he was the one to make Kyo hold his feelings back from Tohru. He didn't care what Akito thought anymore. It was someone else now. Someone….someone who he seemed to not think of much. Which could be anyone for that matter. But who? It was now starting to eat at him. He wanted to know. He needed to know who this person was, and why they bugged him so much when ever it came to Tohru.

He sat up again, and looked at the tiling on the roof.

****

Who? he thought. **_Who the hell could it be? It just doesn't make any sense if it isn't Akito._**

he thought. 

Kyo ran his fingers threw his hair. He was now becoming annoyed by his own thoughts. Something that didn't happen very often by him. He sighed as he stood and looked over the edge of the house.

****

Maybe…maybe its…nah! It couldn't be him. The only thing he pissed me off about is…everything but her! Oh my…. Ah! This is really starting to piss me off now. I'm going to figure out who it is!

He looked to the side of the roof and climbed down. Right now, he wanted to go to his favorite place, and she was in the house. When he entered the house, Tohru was sitting on the couch. She had a book in her hands and was reading it. Kyo walked towards her and sat down.

" Your cold again?" he asked, noticing the blanket around her once again.

" yeah, its always so cold in her for some reason…"

Kyo smiled, before talking again. " Tohru, I want to tell you something…important. Tohru…I"

* * *

**Ok, long and yet another boring chapter i kno. But anywho...special thanks to...**

**kathy- most people like Kyo better then yuki, and i am one of those people. But anyways thanks for reading...hope u enjoy the rest of the story.**

**i luv kyo!- I am glad you love my storys. And believe me, ur reviews are not boring to reas at all. Cause if your not good at writing reviews, then it makes them mor interesting to read. tho, i dont know why,but it does. I guess its cause they r more interesting when you dont know what to put down. And...its okay if you dont have any ideas yetBut please keep reading andd reviewing thanks!**

**Kyo-K40-Sohma- Well that was the next chapter...you happy? lol, just kidding. hope you enjoyed the** **chapter!**

**Tohruismyoneechan- Dont worry, i wont rush. i never rush. But i do usually get a chapter in a day. But thats not rushing. I just go and type in it ever now and then. And i am happy you like my story. Please, keep reading and reviewing**

**trekker4life- now you know how to pick out a guy! lol, Yuki is really to much of a pretty boy for me. Thats why i like Kyo much more. And i am glad u liked that last chapter, i hope you like this one just as much. Please, keep reading and reviewing **

**RoGuE-WhItE-DrAgOn- so your another one who doesnt like yuki that much? Well thats good cause neither do i! And yes i no right, good boys shouldnt always get what they want. then its just to...good for them. Anyways please read and review**

**Thanks to all my reviews and readers! please, r/r like i said in all the special thanks**


	5. Still At This Stage

**Disclaimer- I dont not own fruits basket**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 5- Still At This Stage

" Tohru.. I…" Kyo tried so hard to say the words but he just couldn't. They wouldn't come out. His throat felt dry and scratchy. As if he hadn't drank water in forever. And he would just keep repeating himself over. He would say love, but it would be silent. Tohru, just stood there. Staring at him with a confusion expression on her face.

" Kyo-kun, what's the matter?" she asked, being completely blank on what he was trying to say.

He smiled only showing he was okay. But in his mind he was really thinking ' how can she not tell what I'm trying to say?'

" you know what, forget about it," he said, dropping himself on the couch.

" Okay…" Tohru said, in an uneasy voice.

Kyo, catching the tone of her voice, looked over at her. She was looking down at her hands, which held each other tightly.

" Tohru, what's wrong?"

" hu…oh nothing."

" Don't tell me nothing, I know something is wrong. I can hear it in your voice."

" I'm going to go to bed…" she said, trying to avoid his reply. She then stood up and went to go up stairs.

Kyo stood as well, and grabbed her wrist.

" What's wrong?" he asked, the worry in his voice showing.

Tohru hadn't been facing him, and when she did turn around they made eye contact. Tohru gulped, as she stared into Kyo's ruby eyes.

" Kyo…please I just want to go to bed…" she finally managed to say.

Kyo hadn't said anything to this. Only stared at her. He could feel the red in his cheeks rising quickly. As the red rose in her cheeks as well. Finally, he let her go, not wanting to get closer to her like he had the other night.

" I'm sorry…" he said before he pushed by her and went up to his room.

Tohru stood there, dumb faced. After a few minutes, she turned around and went up the stares as well. She entered her room. And dropped down on her bed.

****

What was wrong with her? She…she wasn't herself just now. Something was wrong, but what? Ah! Now I have to things that are eating at me.

Kyo laid back, still deep in thought. He closed his eyes, and found himself drifting into a deep sleep. As well as Tohru.

When Kyo woke up the next morning, he could hear Tohru down stairs humming. He smiled before dragging himself out of his bed and down the stairs.

" Morning Kyo-kun…" she said, still sounding like she had last night.

Kyo took notice of this, but decided not to ask about it. " Morning," he replied quickly as he sat down at the table.

Tohru came over, placing some pancakes down on the table, and sitting down across from him. They had quickly ate there breakfast, and Kyo had gone to the roof while Tohru washed the plates. When done with the dishes, Tohru went outside. She looked up at the roof, but didn't see Kyo. So she decided to go around on the other side, but when she looked up, he still wasn't there. She then searched around the outside of the house. Still, she couldn't find him.

" Kyo-kun!" she yelled before she entered the house. She got no answer, only the sound of the fridge.

He kicked a little rock before he sat down.

" Maybe I should have told her I was going for a walk…" Kyo said, leaning his back against a tree. She placed his hand behind his head, and looked up at the sky covered by the trees leaves.

****

Once again my mind is on her, like always. It seems I cant think of anything else. Not even about me being locked away soon. I really have to tell her, I… I cant just keep hiding my feelings like this anymore.

He sat up, and placed his hands on his knees. Then, his hands made there way to his head, and his elbows were now on his knees. " Why?" he asked himself, his hands ruffling his hair around. " why the hell cant I just tell her!" he new what the answer was to his own question, but still didn't want it to be answered. He became angry as he just kept thinking, not even letting this simple little question leave his mind. Not even trying to think about something else.

Tohru hadn't become worried, she new Kyo could fend for himself. It was just the fact of not knowing where he had gone that made her upset.

" Maybe he just went out to get some fresh air…" Tohru said, as she left the house. " I cant take this anymore Kyo-kun. Where are you?" she asked the none existing Kyo.

She looked once more around the house before she went into the woods to look for him.

If he isn't in the woods, and he finds out I went in here, he is going to kill me…She thought to herself and she continued on walking. Her eyes carefully searched around, not missing one little spot. So if Kyo was in here, she would be able to find him. Unless, of course, he went deep into the woods.

Kyo heard a rustling noise coming from his right, and decided to check it out. When seeing Tohru, his only guess was that she was looking for him. Then, when she called his name, he new she was looking for him. He sighed, knowing he would have to come to her call. Even if it did make him sound like a cat! He stood up more and started to walk over to her. When she heard his foot steps she turned to the side he was coming from.

" Kyo-kun!" she said, walking closer to him.

Kyo smiled, before feelings his foot got caught under something, making him trip. He fell forwards and hit Tohru just enough to make her fall as well. When she hit the floor and opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Kyo above her. His hands were right by her head keeping himself from falling on top of her. He opened his eyes, only to see Tohru staring at him, eyes wide. This, put him into a small trance. Now the only thing he could do was to stare right back at. Tohru was able to force a smile on her face, which made her look more beautiful to Kyo then she already was. He took in a deep breathe before moving closer, making both his and Tohru's heart pound like crazy.

" eh…" he said, before finally noticing what he was doing, and quickly pushed his arms off the floor to make himself stand. " Sorry," he said, reaching out a hand for her to grab onto.

She smiled once more before grabbing onto his hand and letting him pull her up.

" C'mon, lets go back…" Kyo said.

When they got back to the house Tohru took no time to go inside and Kyo had just gone back up to the roof; lost in his thoughts once more.

****

Still stuck in this stage, never going to move one…. he thought.

………………………………...

Haru entered the room, followed by Hiro and Kisa.

" So why are we all here?" Haru asked, not knowing if he would get an answer or not as he looked at each person's face.

" Not sure," Shigure replied, rubbing the back of his head. " All Akito told me was that it was important… but that's it…" Shigure added, trying to seem normal.

" Something tells me your hiding something…" Yuki pointed out, now becoming annoyed.

" No NO!" Shigure stated, his hands flailing in the air. " I honestly don't know!" he lied again, before Akito walked out.

" Hello my family…" Akito said, a killing smile on his/her face.

**

* * *

**

**Another** **chapter done, and believe me it was not easy to write this one. Between how tired i've been lately, and my other story im writing by hand! ugg...its just to much. But anyways i want to give my special reviewers there special thanks... so here i go...**

**i luv kyo!- I am very happy to hear you didnt think my last chapter was boring. But...i actually just think all my chapter are boring, well...because i sit here and type them. So...i know whats going on and i dont really no if i like it. So yea...and i already told you, your reviews arent boring to read. I enjoy them very much. And the whole thing with Kyo and Tohru playing, yea well...that was just out of the blue. But glad you liked it, please keep reading!**

**trekker4life- I LOVE Haru, and it just so happens that Haru is going to be in my next chapter! And I like Shigure to, even though he can be a pervert some times...he is still cool. Anyways...please keep reading **

**Kyo-K40-Sohma- HAHA u always leave me the most wierdest reviews Chris, but thats ok. Anywho...yes we do like to be annoying in that way. But thats just how we r...annoying...yet** **happy...friends. lol...glad u like my story so far! Keep reading**

**togetheritsumo- Well sorry fo rthe cliffie, no one lies those. But i have do it sometimes. Well, here is the update u have been waiting for, hope you enjoyed it!**

**kathy- Sorry if you thought about my story all night. But i like making them cliffhangers some times. I think it makes it better. And i like Kyo and Tohru together to. well, thanks for thinking my story is amazing, Please keep reading!**

**soccergirl869- yes u have told me plenty of times in my other fruits basket fanfic that you didnt like cliffies so i am terribly sorry for making this a cliffi. But i am glad to hear u like my story. Please, keep reading. I am so happy that u r reading my second story!**

**ilovehatsuharu- I didnt think it took you so long to review. just glad you are reading this story now as well. My other one had you reveiwing it as well. But now that i am done with it...i didnt get anymore wondeful reviews from you. And no i did! So that made me very happy. Tell your sis i said hey for me! thanks...anyways please, keep reading my story. And if you ever get any ideas just email me them...or something!**

**RoGuE-WhItE-DrAgOn- thats right! Yuki si gone for a while, and wont be butting into Tohru and Kyo's little moments anymore. Now lets just hope Kyo musters up and gets enough guts to tell Tohru how he feels before every one comes back! Well, you were the first one to review on my other chapter so thanks for sticking with me! Please, keep reading.**

**OK! thanks to all my reveiwers, my hand is now starting to hurt cause i had so many people review my last chapter. So i had to thank you all! And in the process, type alot as well. Well, please r/r the next chapter should b hear tomorrow!**


	6. AKito's Devise Decision

**Disclaimer- I dont now own fruits basket**

**Ok everyone, prepare your selfs for one of the longest chapters i will more then likely ever type. And yes Akito is in this chapter. But i cant say if it was boring or not cause if i do my friend that reads this will...um...bite my head off! Anywho, there are alotof spoilers in this chapter so enjoy!**

Chapter 6- Akito's DeviseDecision

Every one looked over at the door, only to see Akito standing there. NO one replied to his/hers helloing. They all just sat there, waiting patiently for Akito to say something else.

" I would come out with what I had to say right away, but I have been lonely for these past days, and in that conclusion…I just wanted to have some company!"

****

Some company? What the hell…. Akito has Kisa, Haru, Kureno, Hatori, Hiro, Momiji, Rin,…and AH! Why the hell would he need company? Yuki thought to himself. He was now becoming pissed that he had been called to the main house, and for what? Damn company! Something didn't make sense, he new Akito was also hiding something else. But what? And what did he have to tell them that was so important?

By the look in every ones faces, Akito was able to tell no one was thrilled by this.

" Fine, fine, fine. I will just get down to what I had to say." Akito took a few steps around, looking at every one of the juunishi. A smirk was on his/her face.

" Just get to the point of why we are here Akito!" Yuki said, becoming even more angry.

Akito gave Yuki a side look, telling him don't he dare do that again. Yuki, quickly catching this, calmed down and waited as Akito went back to the door that he/she had came in from. Once more Akito had given every one a killing smile, before he/she decided that it was the right time for telling them what they had been called there for.

He/she sat down, placing his/her hands on the side. Every one waited patiently, each person wanting to know what they had been called there for. They all new it was something important. They could just tell by the look on both Shigure, and Kureno's faces. Something was telling them they weren't going to like what they were going to hear. But, they had to hear it, and Akito was just making the urge to know what it was worst by just sitting there and having that damn smile on his/her face.

" My dear family." Akito said, looking at every one's faces. " I know that you all love her very much, but it just isn't working out for me…"

Every one gave Akito a look. No one had a clue to what he/she was talking about. And now they had the feeling like they didn't want to know. It seemed like this was going towards Tohru. Yuki looked over at Shigure, whose head was down, and he seemed to be….crying? Yuki had to look even more closely, but when he did, he was right. Shigure had been crying. Maybe not a lot, but it was faint and Yuki could see it. He then took his attention away from Shigure and over to Hatori who seemed to be mumbling something. Hatori had looked pissed, more upset. Yuki had become confused for a split second, until he thought he new what was going on. This conversation was making its way towards Tohru. He was sure of it, but why? What had she did that had made Akito so mad.

" She takes up the time that you all can be hear and visiting me. She is always in the way of everything. Always going somewhere with one of you. She, I know, has touched your hearts in a way. Every single on of your hearts have been…fixed since she came along."

At this moment, Yuki now new Akito was talking about Tohru. He just new it. Who couldn't? But when he looked around, it seemed as if no one had known what he was talking about yet. How could they be so dunce? It wasn't that hard to know. Then he looked at every one more closely. Haru, and both Rin seemed to be upset. So he new that they new what Akito was heading towards. Momiji seemed to be crying already, so he new as well. When he looked at Shigure again, Shigure was now crying even harder. He then brought his attention to Ayame, who didn't seem one bit caring about what was going on. Nor, did Ritsu. And when he looked over at Kisa and Hiro, he was able to tell they weren't to sure of what he was talking about. And when he once again turned is attention to Hatori, he new his guess was right.

Hatori was looking down at his hands. And the expression of fear on his face was showing.

" Well, I was supposed to be the one to do that. To fix your hearts. To make your souls pure and happy. Not her. And I have come to the conclusion that Tohru Honda," At that moment, every one in the room looked at Akito. Every one ready to hear what he/she had to say.

………………………………...

" Kyo-kun you should get some sleep. It would be good for you…" she said as she walked over to Kyo. She hadn't sat down, she new if she did she would just fall asleep.

Kyo looked up at Tohru. She had been smiling, but it still wasn't her usual smile. It was more of a 'in pain' smile then a 'happy' smile. But he didn't bother to ask about it. He just stood up and nodded to Tohru's suggestion. She smiled again as they both left the roof to go into bed. On the way into the house, Tohru felt and urge to tell Kyo how she felt about him. Though, she didn't know why. But something was telling her to tell him now. Like she wouldn't be able to tell him later on if she didn't tell him now. But why did she have this feelings, it was odd.

………………………………...

" That Tohru Honda's memory must be erased."

At this moment Yuki could feel his anger building up. Kisa had turned and thrust herself into Hiro's arms. Momiji was silently crying, but that soon turned into screams and cry's. Rin had actually found herself in Haru's arms, crying as well. And Shigure had just been crying silently still. Both Ayame and Rituse were to shocked to do anything, and for Hatori he was walking out of the room. Cursing under his breath about something. Kureno hadn't seemed to fazed by this. He hadn't really known Tohru that much. Only a little from when she had gone to him to tell him how much Uo-chan had cared for him. But that was about.

Yuki could feel a tear trickling down his cheek. He his fist met the ground with massive force. This had made every quiet down a little and look at him, shocked expressions on all there faces. Yuki looked up, he made eye contact with Akito. And the look on Akito's face had made him snap. He stood to his feet, his hands becoming fists. He didn't move from the spot he was in, only stood there, and waited until he couldn't take it anymore. He had to say something. And he was going to.

" Akito, you filthy…why? Why do you have to erase Ms. Honda's memory. What has she done to you? She never did anything to harm you! So why? Are you just jealous because she had made all of us," when Yuki said all of us he had pointed to every one sitting in the room. " happy!" he finished.

Akito had stood up, and gave Yuki a most killing look. Only Yuki didn't take any affect on it. He kept standing there, staring back at Akito, tears still slipping down his cheeks. Akito let out a small chuckle.

" Look at yourself, you don't even know what you mean by those dreadful words towards that dreadful girl!"

" Dreadful girl? How dare you speak of Honda-san like that. You are the dreaful one. You basterd!"

Akito walked towards Yuki, staring at him. He/ she lifted a hand and it quickly but smoothly zipped across his face. Leaving somewhat of a hand print on Yuki's left cheek. And that whole time Haru had been telling Yuki to move, but he wouldn't. He wasn't going to be afraid of Akito anymore. Especially now that Akito planned on erasing Tohru's memory's. Yuki didn't like that idea and he didn't like cowering from Akito.

" Weather you like it or not, her memory is going to be erased, now sit down!" Akito once again picked up his hand and swiped it by Yuki face, hitting him in the same place once again. Making the spot even more red. But still Yuki didn't sit down. Akito grew angry from Yuki not listening to him/her.

" I told you to sit you rat!"

" I'm not sitting down damnit!"

Every stared at Yuki surprised by his actions. Even Shigure had lifted his head in order to see what was going on. Kisa's eyes were never wider in her life as she heard the words Yuki had said to Akito. And Hiro's eyes were just as wide as Kisa's. Rin had a smile on her face, for she couldn't believe Yuki was sticking up for Tohru, and to Akito at that. Haru, on the other hand wasn't to surprised at all. He was just lost in his own thoughts.

****

I hope I know what Yuki's is doing. Lets just hope he doesn't get hurt… Haru thoughts as he watched Yuki and Akito argue.

" and why weren't you able to call Kyo to the house if this was all you wanted to tell us?" Yuki question, his anger building up even more now.

" Because I despise of that damn monster,"

Yuki grinned, and with out even knowing he had done it, he grabbed Akito by the side of his kimono thing. " Kyo isn't the moster here Akito. You are!"

Akito grinned before he/she kicked Yuki in the gut, making Yuki drop to the floor.

" How dare you disobey your god!" Akito yelled at Yuki. " I cannot believe you have done this!" he/she said before she/he kicked Yuki once again. Then once again another kick was laid upon Yuki's body.

Every one watched in horror. No one doing anything to help Yuki. Though, Yuki didn't want there help, and for some odd reason they were able to tell this just by the look in his eyes. It was a determined, yet sad look.

" I want every one to leave, now! Leave Yuki hear, we must have a talk," Akito said between his/her grinding teeth.

No one hesitated at Akito's demands. They all shuffled out of the room, each person looking back at least once at the helpless Yuki. When every one had left the room, Akito didn't stop kicking Yuki in the same spot. Akito had finally stopped when Yuki started to cough up blood.

" I hope nothing is broken…" Akito teased, sitting down a few feet in front of Yuki.

Yuki's eyes looked up at Akito. " Believe me, nothing is!" he shouted spitting blood out. Akito only grinned as he and Yuki both just stood there staring at each other. To Yuki it felt like a game of death. Who ever where to look away first was the one to loose. But to Akito, it was just like the old game. Like they were having a little staring contest. And nothing else. Only this game consist of one person loosing, and the loser would also loose something else. An hour later, the pain in Yuki's side had seeped into his body. His eye site became blurry, and he passed out.

Akito stood to his/her feet and dragged Yuki over into the black room. He/she locked the door, before leaving to go and see the rest of the family.

When he left that room and entered the next one, he saw every one just staring at him/her.

" Don't worry my family. As long as you are not foolish like Yuki was, then nothing bad will happen to you…"

Haru looked over at Rin, then back at the floor. He new Yuki was in that black room once again just like he had been when he was young. He also new that once Yuki woke up he would be flipping out. **_Yuki you moron, what did you do? How come you had to stand up to Akito instead of just letting him er…_** Haru's thoughts were broken when he felt something touch his cheek. He looked up to see Kisa staring at him, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Haru smiled before he wiped a tear from her face. Not a second later had Kisa thrown herself into Haru's arms.

" Why does she have to get her memory erased Hatsuharu?" Kisa new this was a bad thing, but she had never really understand how it worked. And this made it hard fro Haru. He didn't know how to answer it. This was something he actually couldn't answer. He didn't even know why Akito wanted to erase Tohru's memory so bad. It was more then her just getting in the way. Cause, he new that Tohru wasn't getting in the way with anything. Even thought he had never really showed it, he had grown found of Tohru and was confused to why her memory was going to be erased.

" I was planning on taking the girls memory some time next week,"

Shigure looked over at Akito, and just shook his head. Akito, catching this walked up to Shigure and bent down in front of him. Akito cupped Shigure's cheek in his/her hand.

" What is the matter…" Akito asked low enough so only Shigure heard.

" Why Akito? Why are you going to take her memory? She has done nothing to you. She hasn't done anything only helped us. So why take something away from all of us it means so much to us?"

" Because that girl was getting in my way of things. And I want to be the one who is going to help you all not her,"

" And do you honestly think that your going to help us by taking her away from our lives. Its not something that will be forgotten the very next day! Its going to take days for each one of us to get over her. And some of maybe even years. I don't know. All I know is that what you are doing is wrong…."

Akito was taken aback from Shigures words. Shigure had always been so loyal to him/her before. So, this was just something Akito wasn't used to. And it was something he/she didn't want to get used to.

" So Shigure are you saying that I should just let that girl keep living in your house? Let her have free roam with every one she wants? She is a menace and as one she must loose her memory!"

" No!" Shigure shouted getting every one's attention. " She doesn't deserve that! She has not done one damn thing Akito! You are the one that said she was aloud to keep her memory, so why now? Because she has done things you haven't? Or is it because every one enjoys being with her and not you?"

" Why do you say these things! I thought you loved me Shigure!"

" I did!" Shigure said as he got up and moved away from Akito.

" Well, I know this girl is going to be much more of a problem then I expected. But something has to be done about her damn memory…" Akito said, leaving this one room and entering the one he/she was just in.

Yuki awoke, seeing nothing but the black that surrounded him. In none less then a heart beat did Yuki start to panic. He kicked fiercely at the walls and punched them ass well. At one point he had hit one of the bars in the room. He stumbled back from the pain that had shot through his arm. When the pain had somewhat settled down, he looked around. But he couldn't see anything so he just sighed. His heart was still beating like a stick on a drum. It had actually started to hurt him. After a while he just gave up, and fell to the floor. He didn't know what had just happened, all he new was something with Tohru and he memory being erased. Then, sticking up to Akito. And every thing after that had gone blank.

" When are you planning on letting Yuki out of the room?" Kureno asked Akito as he entered the room and sat down in front of Akito.

" he should stay in there until that damn monster is going in there,"

" but Akito, Kyo doesn't get thrown in there for at least another year. This summer only has a month to go, and then school for them starts again. You cant keep him in there when school begins again. Every one will wonder where he is,"

" I can and I will. Watch me," Akito said between grinding teeth.

Kureno only shook his head before he left once again.

………………………………...

Tohru laid down on her bed as she heard Kyo's door close. She sighed, as she looked up at the ceiling. _Tomorrow,_ she thought. _I'll tell him tomorrow. When no one is home yet, then…maybe I'll be fine after this…_ Tohru rolled on her stomach. _But I know he only has year left. So how am I supposed to be able to tell him I know that as well. Knowing that he…_ Tohru couldn't even finish. Tears had stung her eyes and she thought about what she had found out.

" I'm sorry Kyo…" she said to herself as she now sat up. " I want to be able to stop it, but I know I cant. I cant think of anyway to stop it… no one else knows either. And if you don't beat Yuki….." Tohru looked out her window as the tears that had stung her eyes now slipped down her cheeks. She wiped them away, but only more came. " Why am I crying?" she asked herself, knowing the answer to her own question but not wanting to know it.

She didn't want to know about Kyo being locked up anymore. She didn't want to know about Momiji and his mother not knowing him. His little sister not being able to know she had a older brother. She didn't want to know any of them were cursed anymore. She just wanted every thing to go back to the way it was before. When she lived in her tent. And no one would bother her. When she didn't have worry about stupid little things, except school.

She wanted to be able to just hang out with Hana and Uo-chan like she used to. Every thing….she wanted every thing to go back to normal. She didn't want to have this feeling for Kyo and more. It hurt her. But she didn't know why. And now, most of the times she was just always confused. She just wanted to…forget…

Kyo laughed at himself. He was remembering falling, almost, on top of Tohru. He wanted to tell her, but with only a year left he felt like he couldn't. And what would Tohru do if she did like him back, and he just disappeared. It wouldn't be good for her. He sighed, knowing he couldn't tell her. Sure, it was a year from now that he was going to get locked away. **_Locked away, makes me sound like I'm going to jail… then again in a way its like that._** He thought o himself. Then, the smile that Tohru had been giving him these past few days had popped in side of his head.

Pain and sadness, that's what it showed. It rarely showed happiness anymore. But why? **_What's wrong with her lately? So far the only time I have seen her smile from happiness was when we were…fight with….candy. But that was about it. _**Kyo laid down, deep in thought. His thoughts soon turned into a sleep.

As did Tohru's…Devise

* * *

**Ok, so how was that chapter? And yes i know i put he/she, him/her alot for Akito. That it because it said that Akito is actaully a women dressed asa guy.And yes, Shigure was inlove with Akito. I know all of this might sound wierd if you hadnt known that yet. But its true. AndMomiji's mom really doesn no him, and he does have a little sister that doesnt no he is her older brother. Anywho...special thanks...**

**RoGuE-WhItE-DrAgOn- Once again you were my reviewer to read and review. And yes, Kyo is a bit shy. But he should be telling Tohru how he feels about her. Unless i decide to change that, and make Tohru tell him how she feels. Well, i am glad you enjoy my story enought to stay with me this long and keep reading! Please, keep reading.**

**tsiha- ok, now with you, i dont know where you got the idea that kyo doesnt like sweets things. Cause it never says in the manga that he doesnt like sweet things. Only inions, misos and something else. But i would no all this from my friend that is obsessed with Fruits basket. So...yea...**

**Kyo-K40-Sohma- glad ur enjoying the story! hehe, and yes i do think that some of my chapter before this one were boring. But anywho im glad that u think my chapter are getting better and better! Please keep reading!**

**i luv kyo!- yes ur reviews...are interesting. But i dont know why kyo wont tell her, i always wonder myself to. But...i guess i just like making my story like that better. And i am glad the u will keep reading my story. I am happy to have you reviewing my every chapter i put up.**

**Anime Lover- Glad u like the fanfic so far, please keep reading!**

**Please keep reading, and r/r**


	7. I know

**Disclaimer- I dont no own Fruits Basket**

Chapter 7- I know…

" Tohru.. Come on wake up…" Kyo murmured into her ear.

Tohru's eyes slowly opened, and she turned around to see Kyo standing on the side of her bed.

" hey," she said, smiling a little bit.

" hey," he replied. " Now come on get up. Its 12 in the after noon," Kyo said.

Tohru's eye widened as she shot up and looked around her room like there was something about to blow up in it. Then she turned her head to the side, and looked at her alarm clock that sat on a night stand. The time read 12:14, and Tohru shot out of her bed.

" Kyo-kun, you should have woke me up!" she complained pushing by him and getting some clean clothe out of a draw. Kyo only sighed, as he watched Tohru zoom back and forth in her room.

" What are you doing?" Kyo asked.

" I have to get some cloth ready, I'm going to go take a bath. And then…um…oh I forgot."

" More like you don't have anything to do today."

" uh… yeah," she said. " Ok Kyo-kun I'm going to go and take a bath."

He nodded and left her room right after she did. He smiled as she entered the bathroom, humming a soft tune. He went down stairs and started to drink some milk out of the milk carton Tohru had gotten for him. When he was done he threw the carton out and sat down at the table, being he had nothing else to do. After a few minutes, he went to the roof top, and just sat there waiting for Tohru to come looking for him. And with luck, when she had gotten out of the shower she started looking for him.

" Kyo-kun!" she yelled walking outside.

Kyo looked over the roof, and Tohru looked up at him. " There you are," she said before she to started to climb up the roof. " What should we do today Kyo-kun?"

Kyo thought for a moment, but nothing came to his mind. " How about…" he started, but stopped to think of what to say next. " um…eh…"

" how about…" Tohru thought for a moment, until her whole body shot up and she ran off the roof. Kyo, right behind her. He grabbed her wrist making her come to a complete stop.

" what's wrong?"

" Work…I have work today and I completely forgot. I'm sorry Kyo-kun, but I have to go…" she said grabbing her work uniform and leaving the house, Kyo still holding onto her wrist. Kyo pulled her back so she stopped, and faced him.

" Calm down, your not going to be late. You have like what, a half house to get there. It will only take 15 minutes to walk. And…I'll walk with you…"

Tohru nodded, now calming down, and continued to walk slowly with Kyo by her side. Like always they were both in silence. But this time, Kyo hadn't let go or Tohru's wrist, and Tohru was looking the other way trying to get her mind off of it. She would try to pull back, getting her wrist out of Kyo's grasp, but that would never happen. She would only feel his grip tightening, and when it got to the point that she was hurting herself, she would stop pulling.

Why wOn the let me go? she asked herself, looking down at Kyo's hand around her wrist.

" Kyo-kun…"

" Ah, yeah?"

" Um… you know what, never mind…."

Kyo nodded, not even looking at her. He just kept looking ahead, lost in his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed Tohru staring at him as they now walked down the sidewalk. Or other girls admiring his 'beauty'. When they had gotten to her job, Kyo finally let her go. He looked down at her, only to get a smile back. But it was once again a smile or pain. Something he didn't like seeing. It made him feel like he was the one doing something to her and that was why she was smiling like that.

" I guess I'll be here when you get out then?"

" sure…" she answered before running into the building.

" So, who was that boy?" A fat women asked Tohru as Tohru had just changed and was now starting to work.

" Oh, he was just a friend…" she answered quickly.

" Just a friend hm…? He's pretty cute. And if he just walked you to work, he must have something for you…"

" Of course not. Kyo-kun..is just a really good friend." she said quickly, defending herself.

The women walked up to Tohru and looked down at her. She put up a smile that made Tohru feel uncomfortable.

" I think he likes you. But who am I to say! Now get back to work will 'ya"

Tohru nodded and did as she was told. She vacuumed, moped, dusted, threw out the garbage. She even did things she didn't have to do. She was so energized that every thing she had to get done she had. And there was nothing else for her to do. S she offered to do things for the other women, and they let her. None of them would say no of course. It was more free time for them to talk and chatter while Tohru did everything.

By nightfall, Tohru had no energy left. She dragged herself outside, and looked around. But Kyo wasn't there yet. She sighed, just wanting to go home. She new if she were to leave this spot she would get in trouble with Kyo. And she didn't want that right now. So, she just sat down and waited for him. Her eyes slowly closed, but she flickered them back open. After this happened three times, she stood up, and started to wonder why Kyo was. When she got sick of waiting, she started to walk home on her own. Seconds later Kyo had came running up to her, panting like crazy.

" Sorry Tohru. I…got a bit side tracked…" he said, gasping for air.

" Its okay Kyo-kun. But I would really like to get home… I'm wiped." she said, placing her hand over her mouth and letting out a soft yawn.

Kyo smiled, grabbing her hand and leading her down the sidewalk. She only walked behind him, not thinking about Kyo's hand this time. All she wanted to do was to sleep, get in her bed, have the covers over her and sleep. When they had reached the woods, Kyo stopped and turned to Tohru.

" Don't fall asleep on me okay. You've been yawning this whole, tiii…" Kyo yawned as well, making the I's in time last longer then he wanted them to. " ime…" he finished, as his yawing came to an end as well.

Tohru laughed a little at Kyo before she smiled. Kyo looked at her closely, the same smile as earlier was on her face. That was it, he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Tohru's smiles to be her happy old ones. No the new sad ones.

" Tohru, something's wrong. I can tell…"

Tohru looked at Kyo, a little taken aback from his words. " Nothing's wrong Kyo-kun. I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all…." she said, lying.

" No, I can tell. You…you don't smile like you used to. Your smiles aren't of joy anymore. There of pain. Why?"

Once again Tohru just looked at Kyo. Her mind blank. Nothing came to her. What was she supposed to say. That she new about him being locked up in another year. Kyo sihed knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of Tohru, and pulled her along again.

…………………………….

" Your not going to tell her are you?" Akito snapped at Yuki.

Yuki's head flopped up in order to look at Akito. He only looked away once again as the light from the open door blinded him. Akito sneered down at Yuki, showing that he/she wanted the answer to the question. Yuki nodded, and only seconds later Shigure came in. He helped Yuki to his feet, and out of the room.

" We're leaving Akito…" he said before getting out of the house and soon an possible.

" Ms. Honda…" Yuki whispered as Shigure started up the car, and drove away from the Sohma house. " We have to tell her, so she can get away and nothing bad will happen to her."

" Yuki, we cant tell her. You told Akito you wouldn't tell her. And besides, what is running away going to do for her, if she doesn't have anyone with her? And you know Akito would look for her. So she would just be running for the rest of her life…"

Yuki turned over so he was now leaning on his arm, and looking out the window.

" But…she never did anything to anyone. How could Akito want to do this to her? It just doesn't make any sense…"

" Akito said he was jealous of Tohru. That's a good enough reason for him to want to erase her memory. Akito said he wanted to be the one to make us all happy. But no one will be happy after he gets away with wiping Tohru's memory."

" That's why he wont…" Yuki mumbled.

" Yuki…and how do you think your going to stop him from doing so?"

" I don't know, but I'll find a way. Watch…"

………………………………...

Tohru laid down in her bed, and pulled the covers over herself. She hadn't even changed. And she didn't care to either. All she wanted to do was sleep. The moment her eyes gad closed, she had fallen into a deep sleep.

Kyo stood at her doorway, just staring at her. He couldn't get his eyes off of her. And not because he loved her. But because he felt something was still wrong. And he wanted to find out. He would find out. But right now, he just wanted to go to bed as well. He had been out all day, getting food for the house so Tohru wouldn't have to do it when she woke up tomorrow morning. And he cleaned the house as well, so she wouldn't have to do that either. He had even cooked his own dinner. Something he didn't do very often. And for him, this was a lot. And made him exhausted.

Yuki and Shigure entered the house as quietly as they could. They new both Kyo and Tohru would be asleep by now. And they did want to wake them up. Yuki went to his room, as Shigure went to his.

When Yuki entered his room, he took of his shirt. He looked down at his bruised chest, and was now confused to why he had done that. But he was happy he stood up to Akito. It had felt good for once. He put another shirt on, now being happy that the bruises were only on his chest and no where else. Well, except for the small mark on his face that Akito had left from his/her smacks. He turned his attention to his bed, and laid down. He fell asleep eventually, and so did Shigure.

* * *

**Ok, so i got another chapter in the next day. And i already have chapter 8 done. I am working on chaoter 9 today. But i wont be putting chapter 8 until tomorrow. I like to update every day, so i type as much as i can in one day. But anyways...special thanks...**

**Kyo-K40-Sohma- ****No, i dont just no from you. I go and look up stuff to. ANd i read the manags smart one! hehe...thanks for still reading please keep reading**

**RoGuE-WhItE-DrAgOn- yes, every one wants topunch Akit after that last chapter. Butwe cant cause she isnt a real person. But anyways..i think i am going to make Tohru tell Kyo how she feels. I have something in mind for that. But i am glad you have read my last chapter, please keep reading!**

**soccergirl869- Ahh! I remember you from the last story i wrote. you are the one who doesnt like the cliff hangers. Well, im sorry for that. But its good to hear your reading my other story now. And,why did you throw a cookie at me? lol, j/k...please keep reading!**

**Tohruismyoneechan- I dont honeslty know if im gonn make Tohru get her memory erased to tell you the truth. I am tho, going to make this a happy story...well...im going to try anyways. And i am sorry if it isnt that happy, and you cry. But please, keep reading..thanks**

**Anime Lover-Well, i just got ur review only like i think15 minutes ago. but when u read this it might be a while ago that i got ur review. But actaully...no, i dont watch the anime to Fruits Basket. I read the manga, andyes, Akito is in fact a women. her mother made her drss and act like a guy because she didnt think that a women she be the god of the juunish. So, yes..i am sorry to say...but Akito is a women. But please keep reading!**

**OK thanks to every one for reading on. I enjoy your reviews, and i am sorry if this chapter was a little boring. But ipromise the next will be alot better! Oh, and in the next one i speeded things up, and its goingto be like a half year later. So yea..please r/r thanks!**

**------Ash**


	8. Akito's Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer- I dont not own Fruits Basket, tho i would love to!**

**A/N-Okay, i dont know why but i had alot of fun typing this chapter up. I just thought it was a very good one compared to all my boring ones. But, i just hope you all enjoy it as much as i do... Oh, and i pushed the chapter up so now tis near the end of the school year...sorry had to get it going**

Chapter 8- Akito's Secret Revealed

Almost a whole yea had gone by now, since the whole thing with Akito. Yuki seemed to be almost back to normal in Shigures POV. But now Kyo the one that was acting strange. He would wake up in the morning, get ready for school, eat breakfast, and leave with Tohru and Yuki. And when they came home, he would do what ever he had for school, before he headed up to the roof. And after that no one would seem him until dinner. If even then.

Tohru had a feeling that she new what it was about. He only had two months left to beat Yuki before being lucked away. But he never even took an attempt to beat him anymore. Every day it was the same thing over and over. Tohru was getting sick of not being able to see him. Only in school was the only time she had really seen him. And even then, he was silent. It started to bother her. She wanted to talk to him. I wasn't like Kyo to not talk to her. But lately, he would just shrug her of if she would try to talk to him. It felt like he was trying to get himself away from her. Like he was forcing himself to do this.

Kyo looked up at the sky. It was Saturday morning, and he had just woke up. Tohru had offered him breakfast, but he said he wasn't hungry. Though, he was he just didn't want to be near her anymore. He could stay near her every hour of the day. He had to grow apart from her. Not get closer like he wanted to do. It was hard. He kept himself away from her all the time now. He never thought about fighting Yuki anymore. He new he couldn't beat him. So why would he just keep trying? He regretted ever making that bet with Akito.

He had also noticed the way Yuki had acted ever since every one-not including Kyo and Tohru-were called to the Sohma residents. He had acted strange. Always looking around, and watching out for Tohru. He wouldn't let Tohru go anywhere. Never…

" Yuki you have to stop being so protective over Tohru…" Shigure said.

" Shigure, you remember what Akito said. He had said that Honda-sans memory would have been erased only a week after we left the main house. So why hasn't he tried to erase her memory yet? It just doesn't make sense. I know he is waiting for a right moment. But still, I don't know why Akito was so jealous."

" Yuki, if I were able to tell you something about Akito, would you tell anyone?" Shigure asked, now looking over at Yuki.

" No, why? What it is it?"

" Akito was jealous because he hates other women…"

" So, your trying to say…wait, I'm confused Shigure…"

" Akito is a women Yuki, not a man."

Yuki had gone into shock. He couldn't believe his won ears, but Shigure didn't stop there only kept speaking.

" So that is why Akito is jealous of Tohru. She gets to act just like a women. Look like a women. Live like a women. Every thing a women could do. And then she enters all of ours lives, and look every one is happy. And she is the _women _who did it."

" But…how did you…know?"

" Well, I used to be in love with Akito…"

" Eh…I heard enough!" Yuki said walking out of Shigures office thing and slamming the door behind him.

Shigure only sighed as he looked over at the wall.

" Honda-san?"

" Hm… oh Yuki-kun, what do you want?" she asked, placing a smile on her face as usual.

" Want to go out later?"

" sure…"

Later on that night, when Yuki and Torhu were going to leave, Kyo had wanted to talk to her. After he heard that Tohru had gone out with Yuki from Shigure he had gone into a little state of anger. Though, he didn't know why. Other then the fact that he was jealous. But tonight was the night that he decided he wanted to tell Tohru how he felt. But now Yuki had taken her out, and was more then likely going to tell her that he to loved her.

Yuki had brought Tohru to a small restaurant for dinner. They were both silent as the food they had ordered was placed on the table. Then, they started to eat, in silence.

" Honda-san?" Yuki asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

" Hm…?"

" I don't know how to say this…but…Honda-san…you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. And if anything was ever to happen to you…I'm sorry. Really…"

" Yuki-kun, what are you talking about?" she questioned, now becoming confused.

" I mean if anything or anyone were to ever hurt you. I am sorry that I wouldn't be there to help you, or save you…" Yuki looked down at his plate of food.

" Yuki-kun…your scaring me,"

" Never mind, just forget what I said. Just eat, and then we'll get back to Shigure's."

Tohru nodded, but now she didn't want to eat. All she wanted to do was find out what Yuki had been talking about. It didn't make sense to her. If anything happened to her? What could he had been talking about? Confusion showed in her eyes as Yuki looked up at. They stared at each other for a split second before Yuki stood up.

" C'mon, lets get home…" he said as he placed some money down on the table and making her stand to her feet.

As they got to Shigure's place, Yuki stopped Tohru. He looked down at her, as she looked up at him.

Kyo had heard people walking to the house, and when he saw that it was only Yuki and Tohru, he didn't think much of it. But when they stopped, and he heard what Yuki said, he just had to look down from the roof to see what they were doing.

" I have to do this…I'm sorry…" Yuki said before moving closer to Tohru, and gently kissing her on the lips.

Tohru went into a shock. She didn't know what to do, other then stand there. Kyo on the other hand felt his heart brake as he saw Yuki kissing her, and she not pulling away. He quickly stood up and jumped down from the other side of the roof, entering the house from the back door.

Tohru pulled away from Yuki after she finally new what was happening. " I'm sorry…I…I just cant…" she said before running into the house quickly.

She had entered the house at the same time as Kyo. She looked over at him, only to get a dirty look back.

"Kyo-kun…"

" I hope you to find happiness…" he said sadly before he led himself up the stairs. Yuki had walked in, but didn't say anything. Just walked past Tohru and up the stairs as well.

Tohru hadn't moved. She just stood there, now knowing that Kyo had seen. " he must…have been on the roof…" she said to herself, feeling a tear slip down her cheek.

" I didn't want for this to happen. Not with Yuki…" Tohru stood there for a while crying, before she finally dragged herself up the stairs and into her room.

For the next few days, it was like hell to Tohru. Kyo wouldn't talk to her, go near her, nor look at her. She couldn't take it anymore. Yuki had barely even talked to her now. She new Kyo was upset, but couldn't he tell that nothing was going on between Yuki and Tohru. Couldn't he tell that she didn't mind the fact that Yuki had barely even talk to her anymore? It was Kyo she wanted to talk to her now. But he wouldn't.

" So what's up with you and orangey lately?" Uo-chan asked as her, Tohru, and Hana-chan left the school building.

" What do you mean?"

" He doesn't talk much to you anymore Tohru-chan. And I am able to sense annoyance and sadness in his w-"

" Nothing is wrong, really!" Tohru said, cutting Hana off. " I'm sorry but I have to get home…" she said, waving her hand goodbye and running off.

She was once again walking home by herself like she had been doing for the past few days. Ever since the day Yuki had kissed her, every thing went wrong. Now no one ever saw Kyo. They would have thought he was dead by now, but the milk carton wasn't empty every other day. Indicating that Kyo still lived with them, and was alive. But every time Tohru had asked of anyone had seen Kyo, it would be a no. She rarely saw him in school now. But to her surprise, Kyo was walking alone in the woods back to Shigure's house.

He hand known that Tohru was behind him, but didn't care to act like he new. He just wanted to get back to Shigure's so he could go on the roof were he always was now.

" Kyo-kun.." Tohru said lowly, but loud enough for Kyo to hear.

He stopped, not wanting to be rude. But didn't say anything. Only waited for her to speak.

" I'm sorry about the other night with me and Yuki-kun…"

" Why would I care about that!" he yelled.

Tohru flinched at his yelling before speaking again. " I don't know. It just seemed ever since then, you've been avoiding me…"

Kyo turned around, making eye contact with Tohru. " I would never avoid you Tohru…I just…I don't know what's been wrong with me. But I just haven't been myself lately." he walked up to her and looked down. A soft, warming smile crossed his lips. It was the smile that Kyo rarely showed. And when he did show it, Tohru would become so happy.

" So, you don't think that me and Yuki-kun are t-"

Kyo placed his finger over her lips, making her stop. " No, I don't think you to are together… now come on," he said grabbing her hand. " lets get home…"

She smiled as joy overwhelmed her. Kyo was finally talking to her again. But now she just hoped that he wouldn't decided to be all…alone and not around her anymore.

****

Who am I kidding? Kyo thought, **_I cant keep myself away from her. It just wont work. I love her to much to stay away for to long…_**

Kyo thought, 

Tohru looked down at Kyo's hand covering hers. She then looked up at Kyo, who looked back at her when noticing her staring at him. He smiled at her, getting a smile back. Then they both looked ahead once again. A few minutes later they had reached Shigure's house. Yuki had been outside talking to Shigure about something. Tohru hadn't been paying attention to this, but Kyo was. And he could faintly here the words "_Tohru has to leave…" _But that was it.

Yuki looked over at Kyo and Tohru, then down at there hands. Kyo quickly let go of Tohru's when he saw Yuki staring. Kyo gave Yuki a killing look before he and Tohru entered the house.

" How did that damn rat get home before us?"

" Maybe he took a different way…" Tohru suggested, placing her bag down and looking threw it. " How about we do our home work together Kyo-kun…"

Kyo smiled as he sat down across from Tohru, and pulled out his homework as well.

Later on that night when Kyo had gone up to the roof, and Yuki had gone to his room, Tohru just stood there in the kitchen for a few moments. Then, she finally snapped out of her trance and made her way upstairs. Halfway up the stairs, she found herself crying. But why, she didn't know. She closed her bedroom door behind her, and looked around as if someone had been in her room earlier. Her legs started to shack, and eventually gave out, dropping her to the floor. Her hands shook as she brought them to her face and wiped away some tears. But those tears were only replaced by more.

Why…why am I crying? I don't understand. I shouldn't be crying. I was so happy all day. I was with Kyo-kun. So…why am I crying? Tohru looked up when the reason why she was crying snapped into her mind. _Its because of him. Because I know what's going to happen to him soon. And that I'm not trying to stop it. I'm just going to let it happen. But… I don't want it to. I want him to be hear with me…forever._

Tohru looked up when the reason why she was crying snapped into her mind. 

" I cant take this anymore," Tohru said standing to her feet. " I have to tell him. I cant let him give up now. He has to keep fighting Yuki! He has to win!" Tohru ran out her door and outside to the roof where Kyo was. She looked at the ladder for a split second before climbing up.

Kyo looked over to his side when hearing something coming up the ladder. With much surprise, Tohru had just stood up, tears rolling down her cheeks. This made Kyo shoot up to his feat and run over to her side, looking at.

" Tohru…Tohru what's wrong?"

" Kyo…"

* * *

**OK, this chapter was sort of long, but it wasnt boring compared to all my other ones atleast. Yes, it wasnt that interesting, but it wasnt that boring either. ANYWHO! Special thanks to...**

**RoGuE-WhItE-DrAgOn- You are amazing! I am always getting reviews from you first from every one! At least i kno u r enjoying my story. And yes, running away would solve alot. But i dont think i would want to right about people running away. I dont kno...that just doesnt seem like me. But i might try it...and if i do, i'll give the credit to you. but anywho thanks for still reading...please continue reading i enjoy getting wonderful reviews from you...**

**RainshadowCK- Actually, i am terribly sorry to inform you that Akito is indeed a women. It is revealed in the...i think 11 volume. But yes..-sigh- Akito is a cross dresser...lol...j/k but she is a women. That is always a thing about people saying that she is a man...but sheisnt.Anyways i am happy you enjoy my story.And that you have cought up to all theother readers.Please keep reading...**

**BlackFeatherz29- Tohru and Kyo fanfics r my favorite! And every one thought that Yuki standing up to Akito was wierd...lol...and wow...u actually believe me when i say that Akito is a women. That is amazing! but yes Akito happens to be a women... i am so happy you have cought up to all the other readers! thats amazing. Please...keep reading...**

**i luv kyo!- I just love getting reviews from you. They r always one of the best to read. No one likes Akito...lol... And i would b most happy if you were to check out my other storys. that would be awesome. I am also happy to hear how much you love my story. And i am sorry to hear about your computer, that must really stink. Well, thanks for the wonderful review sam...please keep reading!**

**Anime Lover- Oh, u dont have to apolgise for that. Every one for some reaosn thinks Akito is a guy. And i cant read Japenes either...i dont even think i can spell it...i get the mangas from a friend that buys them in english. So...yeah... but i am very glad u reviewed again. Please continue reading...**

**buyokitty- Yes i no the family has really bad problems and they just keep getting worst, but that it sort of the part of my story...anyways...please keep reading if u want...**

**this chapter was easy to put in cause i already had it done...the only thing i had to add was the special thanks to my reviewers...so thanks to you all...and please keep r/r thanks**

**----Ash**


	9. I dont want you to go

**Disclaimer- I do not own fruits basket...**

**OK this chapter isnt going to be as good as the other ones...but it helps getting the story moving a bit**

Chapter 9- I Don't Want You To Go…

" Kyo-kun…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to find out…but I did… and I just wanted you to know that I l…" Tohru's crying had drowned her out from her own words. She couldn't say anything else. She tried, but it just wouldn't work. She had been crying so hard that her legs didn't want to hold her up anymore, and after a while they didn't. She dropped on her knees, cutting them open.

Kyo kneeled down in front of her, looking at her with confusion in his eyes.

" Tohru…what are you talking about? Your confusing me…"

Tohru's eyes looked up, making eye contact with him. She could see the confusion flowing threw his eyes. She new he had no idea what she was talking about, but she also new that she had to tell him.

" Kyo-kun I know…" she said so low, but Kyo could hear her.

Still, he was confused. He didn't know what she was talking about. Her coming up to the roof crying like this was what was making him so confused. Then her words only seemed like jumbled up sentences that he didn't understand. He shook his head once then looked back at Tohru. She hadn't been looking at him anymore, her head was bowed down a little and she was still crying. Both arms were placed down on the floor for holding herself up from falling. One of Kyo's index fingers made its way under her chin and lifted her head up.

" Now tell me," he said, placing his hand down on hers that was holding herself from falling.

Tohru shook her head, meaning 'no' and looking back down.

" Tohru…tell me please!" Kyo said, now leaning down so he could see Tohru's face.

" No, I don't now what I was thinking about coming up hear. I'm sorry Kyo-ku" Tohru hadn't finished, Kyo's finger was placed on her lips and he was once again making her look up. He smiled softly before placing some hair behind her ear and leaning back a little. He waited once again for her to tell him what she had come to tell him. She looked at him for a split second, then away to the other side.

It was silent as Kyo waited for Tohru to speak. He wasn't going to say anything else until she told him first. Her eyes wondered every where, thinking of how to tell him. She then looked up at the sky. She stared at every star before she finally new she should just tell him.

" Kyo-kun…I know about you…about you being…" Once again Tohru had tried to tell him but she couldn't. Her tears only got worst as she got further into her sentence.

Kyo moved closer to Tohru that there knees were now touching. She looked away from the stars and back at him, she smiled but it faded quickly. And even though she was crying, the light from the stars and the moon made Tohru look more prettier to Kyo then she already was. Kyo had smiled back, but is smile faded as fast as Tohru's had. He new Tohru wouldn't be able to tell him right now. So, now he was just hoping that she would tell him soon.

After a while of silence, Tohru's tears started to slow down. They hadn't stopped, but them slowing down made Kyo happy.

" Are you okay now?" he asked, looking at her with worry in his eyes.

" Yes…" she said before she looked down at there knees still touching. " Kyo-kun… I know about you…about you and Yuki…"

Kyo looked at Tohru. About him and Yuki? He wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about. But he had a good idea of what she might be going towards.

" I know about how your supposed to beat Yuki before you graduate!" she cried out.

Kyo's eyes widened, and he automatically stood up. He took a few feet away from Tohru, and looked away.

" Kyo-kun…" she said, now standing to her feet as well and walking up to him.

He didn't answer her, only stood in that same place. She slowly reached out a hand, but he smacked it away.

" I…I want to be alone…" he said lowly.

" But Kyo-kun…"

"Tohru please!" he said, now turning to face her. " Why…why do you stay with me? Why are you always near me? How…how did you find out?"

" I heard Shigure-san talking about it….and…I'm sorry Kyo-kun. I didn't want to know!"

" Well…then next time don't listen! Now go away! Leave me alone!"

" No! I'm not going!"

" Why are you always arguing with me? Just go…please…I…wont ever be able to beat him Tohru! So why are you always so kind to me? Why are you always helping me? Why do you care so much about me being locked away so much anyway? All I've ever been for you was trouble!"

" That's not true Kyo! You haven't always been trouble for me Kyo-kun… Kyo… I don't want you to go! I want you to stay here with me… be with me when I need you the most…" Tohru's tears had started once again. They were worst then before, and she could barley see because of them. " Kyo, if you leave I don't know what I would do!" Tohru said before running off the roof and into the house.

On her way in she had almost bumped into Yuki. If Yuki hadn't seen her though, he would have been a rat right now. He looked at her as she ran up the stairs, her hands covering her face. The first thing that came to his mind was Kyo. That he had done something to her cause she had just come from outside. And the reason why she would have been out there is because Kyo was out there.

Kyo watched as she ran inside the house, he could feel himself wanting to cry for her…but he didn't. He held in his tears. His body forced him to sit down, and he did. Yuki had come up only seconds later.

" What do you want?" Kyo asked, not really thinking of why he would be on the roof.

" What the hell did you do to her?" Yuki asked, walking across the roof and making Kyo stand by pulling him by the collar on his shirt.

Kyo narrowed his eyes before speaking again. " What do you mean what did I do to her?"

" Don't play dumb you damn cat! She is crying right now!"

" Well maybe if certain people like Shigure didn't have big mouths none of this would have happened!"

" What do you mean by that?"

" nothing…" Kyo said, now looking away from Yuki.

Why wasn't he trying to fight him off? Why didn't he care that Yuki was holding onto him and now yelling at him? All he cared about was Tohru, and nothing else. He wanted to run to her and tell her he was sorry. Tell her he would keep trying no matter what. Tell her how much he loved her.

" Why are you always hurting her? You are always making h-"

" Yeah…well then why are you always making her uncomfortable with being so close to her. Like the other night when you kissed her?"

Yuki went silent. He to loved Tohru. And he wanted her to know that before Akito really did make her move and try to erase Tohru's memory. But Kyo didn't know this. Only him and Shigure new. Right then and there he wanted to tell Kyo why he had done it. So he new for himself as well. So maybe Kyo would stop acting like a jerk, and tell her as well. But, to why he wanted Kyo to tell her, this…he didn't know. He just felt as if Kyo and Tohru should be together. It had always seemed that way to him ever since the day he had Tohru and seen Kyo in his true cat form.

He let go of Kyo's shirt, and turned his back. He closed his eyes, remembering the pain he had received from Akito almost a year ago now. It had never seemed to of left his body, or mind. The memory of that had hurt him every day. Hearing how Tohru's memory was to be erased. And yet, knowing that it hadn't been yet. And that Akito hadn't come yet. It scared him to know that Akito was going to do it, she was going to get away with erasing her memory. He just new it. And he felt as if Kyo should know as well.

" Kyo, you remember that week...or days actually when we went to the Sohma's?"

" yeah, but what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

" Akito told me that Honda-san's memory was to be erased…."

* * *

**Ok this was a pretty short...not to short...but short chapter. So what did you all think about it? Good...bad...well anyways special thanks to...**

**ilovehatsuharu- hey! its wonderful to get reviews from you again. Tell ur sis i said hi! And i emailed you twice...so i guess you can just go and check to see if you got them. I am so glad that i got another review from you. I always get wondeful reviews from you...and i enjoy them. So please keep reading and enjoying the story...thanks!**

**RoGuE-WhItE-DrAgOn- Well...Tohru told him half of what she wanted to tell him. Now lets just hope she can get the rest out... but anyways please keep reading...i enjoy getting your reviews!**

**trekker4life- glad u liked the last chapter...hehe...well please keep reading**

**Tohruismyoneechan- I am glad to hear that you would still read my story...and i am going to try not to make it to sad...so please bare with me...lol...thats okay if you cry easily...i do sometimes as well. Guess its just a girl thing... but i dont honestly no... anyways gla u like the story so far...please keep reading**

**Anime Lover- yes, Yuki didnt know either. He probably was as shocked as you. I am sorry that the story made you sad...then happy...then sad again. That would be to much for me. But i guess you enjoyed it cause you reviewed... any yes...i did hurry for you and get in the next chapter the very next day. my next chapter is already done...just had to submit it tomorrow...well please keep reading i enjoy getting reviews from you..they are alwats a joy to read...**


	10. Its Just A Feeling

**Disclaimer-I dont not own fruits basket**

**Ok, i am pretty sure this is the chapter you are all waiting for. So i hope you enjoy...**

Chapter 10- It's a Feeling

Kyo's eyes had widened ten times there size. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say? He hadn't known about this until now. He finally snapped back into reality when he say Yuki walking away.

" Wait!"

Yuki stopped, but didn't turn around.

" Why didn't you tell me before? Why not earlier you damn rat!"

" Cause I didn't want you to be like this."

" Isn't there anything we can do to stop it?"

" no! And that's why I told her how I felt…but I could see that she didn't like me. I suggest you tell her before it's to late…"

" What's the point now. Its to late no matter which way you put it. Either way I'll lose her…" Kyo could feel his eyes start to sting. He could feel his eyes watering with tears. He quickly bowed his head so Yuki could see him.

" I don't know what your thinking right now Kyo. But if Tohru does get her memory erased, would you at least want her to know how you felt about her?"

" I don't know what your talking about. Tell her the way I feel about her. I don't feel anything for her!" He said, lying to Yuki and himself.

Yuki new this was a lie, but he just intended on ignoring it. Without another word from each of them, Yuki climbed down the ladder, and headed for bed. Kyo new he should have done the same thing. But he couldn't stop thinking about what Yuki had just told him. He didn't want her memory to be erased. Not her…why?

He sat down as he finally let the tears he was holding back for so long fall and roll down his cheeks onto the tiled roof. He didn't bother to wipe them away. He didn't have to. Someone had done it for him. And when he looked, all he saw was Tohru still crying kneeled down besides him now. He was shocked to see her up on the roof once again after he told her to leave.

" I thought I told you to leave!" he said, making her flinch from the sudden uproar in his voice.

She didn't say anything, only gave him a look of sorry before going to leave

" Tohru…"

Tohru stopped and turned around, she looked at him. He hadn't noticed because he wasn't looking back at her. Tohru waited patiently for him to talk. But he didn't. He only stood there, as if he was waiting for something to happen. But nothing was going to happen with just the both of them sitting there being silent. Neither of them saying a word to each other. She didn't wait any longer, Tohru's foot touched the ladder. She stopped going down when she felt something grab her hand. Looking up, she saw no other then Kyo, looking down at her smiling so softly.

" I'm sorry Tohru," he finally said, pulling her back up onto the roof.

When she was fully on the roof now he let go of her hand. And they once again stood in silence. Both just staring at each other. Until Tohru decided she wanted to break the awkward silence.

" its late Kyo-kun, we should get to bed…"

Kyo nodded, though he didn't want to go to bed. " Tohru, wait. I want to tell you something…"

Tohru looked over at Kyo who was now standing next to her. " yes Kyo-kun…?"

" Thanks…" he said, smiling at her. " you still stayed with me when I needed you most…"

" Your welcome Kyo-kun…"

They both left the roof and went inside the house. They had walked up the stairs in silence and the moment they got to Tohru's room Kyo had once again stopped her by grabbing onto her hand.

" Goodnight Kyo-kun…" Tohru said looking at Kyo with a odd expression on her face.

" Goodnight…" he said, no leaning his head down a little bit closer to Tohru's face.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. He smiled at her before he gently kissed her on the forehead and left to his room. She stood there, just staring at him as he walked off to his room. The moment his door had shut, she ran into her room. Her face must had been as red as an apple as she laid down in her bed. She pulled the covers over her head, and looked at nothing. She smiled, before she had fallen asleep.

He knew that Tohru had liked him back, it was so obvious. But still, after every thing that had happened between him and Tohru, he just couldn't bring himself to think she had actually loved him back. He was just now being stubborn and was just telling himself things. He rain his fingers threw his hair out of annoyance before getting into bed and going to sleep.

The next morning was a Saturday, making it a wonderful day to be able to be alone with Tohru. And today was going to be the day he was going to tell Tohru how he honestly felt about her. Something he had been holding in forever now.

" Tohru…" Kyo said as she cleaned up the dishes from breakfast.

" Hm…" was her reply.

" Would you like…to…um…eh…go some where?" he asked shyly.

Tohru had just finished washing the dishes, and turned to face Kyo. " I would be happy to Kyo-kun…" she said as she skipped by him.

" Where should we go?" he asked, not as shy as before.

" um…." Tohru thought for the moment before answering. " how about the mall?" she asked happily.

" Sure…why not…" Kyo said. " When are we going?" he added quickly.

" I don't know, you're the one who asked me if I wanted to go anywhere with you. So you pick the time…"

" Okay, how about now!" he said before grabbing her hand and leading her outside.

" but what about… Shigu-"

" Forget about them," Kyo said cutting her off. " lets just have some fun today, okay?"

Tohru smiled, but it was still her smile of pain. But why? What could she be sad over now?

When they had reached the mall they were both thirsty. So the first place they had gone to was a small food store and got something to drink. They had then gone into a cloth store for Kyo. And then one for Tohru. Next they had gone a candy shop. They had been at the mall all day, and it was Kyo who suggested to go home around 8 at night. Tohru agreed, as she was now half asleep.

By the time they had reached the woods in which lead to Shigure's house, it must had been at least 8:30.

Tohru yawned, making Kyo yawn as well. They both laughed a little, before Kyo came to a stop. Tohru, noticing this, had come to a stop as well.

" Is every thing okay?" she asked.

He looked up at her, before answering. " ha…oh yeah…"

They started walking once again, and when they had reached the house Kyo had gone up on the roof like Tohru thought he would. Tohru had gone inside and placed the bags of stuff they had bought with the little money they had by the kitchen table. She went back outside and climbed up the ladder that lead to the roof. Kyo looked over at her as he heard her coming up. He smiled when she walked over to him. He was now standing to his feet.

" Tohru, I need to tell you something. See…its something I've been hiding from you for a long time, and I don't think I want to do that anymore. I think you should no before its to late,"

When Kyo had said his last sentence, Tohru looked away. She couldn't believe he was thinking about leaving now. Right now when they were together. She wanted to leave, but she didn't when she felt a finger on her chin and her head was turned to face Kyo.

" Tohru…" he said now moving closer to her. She looked into his eyes, as the red on her face burned up.

" Ky-" she was cut off by Kyo placing his finger over her lips, and once again moving even closer.

She could feel it, his breathe. It was so close to her lips now. Her heart was pounding as she now new what Kyo was going to do. It was only obvious as he would just move closer every few seconds. Her breathing became rasp until Kyo's lips were gently placed on hers. She had gone into shock for a moment, but after a while she responded to his kiss.

Kyo pulled away and looked down at Tohru, who wasn't looking at him.

" I'm sorry…I don't… I don't know why I did it…" he said, now thinking she didn't want him to do that.

" Kyo…" she said, making Kyo surprised she didn't add 'kun' to his name. " I'm glad you did it…" she said still looking away…

* * *

**Well there you go, he...kind of told her with a kiss...so what did you all think. I thought this chapter was boring...Well...ok special thanks to...**

**Karen- Fast would be preffable? Well ok cause i usually update every day. Well hope you enjoy the story...please keep reading.**

**Kyo-K40-Sohma- YEA! UR BACK! on who...Yuki should what? U never told me over aim u meany! i want to kno! anywho...u must tell me and thanks for still reasing. Hope you enjoyed this conrny chapter...please keap reading**

**RoGuE-WhItE-DrAgOn- yes i decided to actually make Yuki sort of nice in this story...but i dont think its goingt o stay like that. Cause i dont really like him, and for that i would like to do something mean with him. But anyways, thanks for still reading and giving me your reviews...i enjoy it...so please keep reading thanks!**

**i luv kyo!- Yes Kyo is cute! He is my favorite. And i hate AKito...she is an "it" as we call "it"..lol..and yes Akito is a girl...i kno this is most peoples first time finding out. Oh, i almost forgot, ur a great reviewer...i mean u tell me your hyper on skittles wait, SOUR skittles to be excact...and you leave me all these funny things...so yes u r a good reviewer. And what ever author said u sucked was just being mean...i mean they should have been happy your reviewed there story right? OH yes and..um.. i dont think punching your computer did anything to it either...lol... and i am glad you like reading my storys...oh, and thanks for reading and reviewing my other ones! well please keep reviewing and enjoying the story! **

**Tohruismyoneechan- So you want ahint what is going to happen next, well ok hear you go.(the Hint!- The urge of her running just kept coming back to her. She new he/she wasnt close behind.) there, thats all im giving away...hehe...glad u enjoyed the story...please keep reading. Oh, and i cant guranteed that to be in the next chapter, cause its not! thanks for still reading!**

**Ok, well thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I love ot get reviews from you guys, there wonderful. Well i cant guranteed that i will have a chapter in tomorrow, im trying to seeif some of my friends can do anything todya, because i live in gay _Florida_ and school starts next monday for us... -sigh- well i hope i can get the next chapter in...please r/r thanks!**


	11. Unwanted Visit

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket.. (yet..hehe)**

**ok...at the end of this chapter i have something to say to certain people...**

Chapter 11-Unwanted visit

Kyo only smiled as he led Tohru down the ladder and into the house. She was smiling as well. He had brought her into the kitchen to get the bags from the mall. They had both taken what was there's -which wasn't much- and both went to there rooms.

Tohru sat down on her bed. She new her cheeks were still a crimson red. They must had been as red as Kyo's eyes. She laid back down on her bed, her head resting on her pillow. Her eyes had slowly started to give away and start to close. At first she forced them to stay open. But after a while she gave into there begging and closed them. Only a few seconds later she had fallen asleep.

The next morning Tohru awoke to someone yelling. When she had walked down the stairs she saw Yuki and Shigure in the kitchen. Yuki had looked pissed to high hell.

" I don't want hi- I mean her coming here!" Yuki yelled at Shigure, his hands now slamming on the table.

" I'm sorry Yuki, I don't want her to come either. But I cant say no to her, its just how it is…"

Yuki hadn't said another word. Only stormed out of the kitchen outside. He was so mad he hadn't even noticed Tohru by the stairs, staring at him with a confused expression on her face. Next came Shigure out of the kitchen. He had noticed Tohru, only didn't say anything. And when she didn't see Kyo she guessed he was still sleeping upstairs.

" Shigure…" Tohru said as Shigure walked by her once more.

" Yes Tohru," When Shigure spoke it wasn't his old high pitched voice. This time it was more of a sad voice and mad one also. " I'm sorry Tohru but I cant talk right now…" he said going back into the kitchen.

Tohru watched him before going outside and looking for Yuki. When she couldn't find him she had just guessed that maybe he was on the roof. But when she looked, he wasn't. The only other place she could think of where he was, was in his 'secret base'. She had walked only a few minutes before she had gotten there. And sure enough there was Yuki kneeling down on the grass.

" Yuki…" Tohru said standing behind him.

His head shot up and he turned to face Tohru. " Honda-san what ar-"

" I heard you and Shigure this morning in the kitchen. Why are you so upset?" she asked, cutting him off as well.

" just go Honda-san…please…just go!" he shouted.

Tohru did as he had said, but she was so confused now. She didn't know what to do. It was all to much for her. And the look in Yuki's eyes mad her scared. At that moment Kyo was walking towards her.

" Shigure said I would find you out here…" he looking at her.

She didn't say anything only looked away. " Tohru, what's wrong…"

Tohru's head wiped around and she had flung her arms around Kyo, making him poof into a cat. When the smoke from his transforming had disappeared, you could see Tohru holding Kyo in his cat form as she cried. Kyo's little kitty eyes looked up to her face. A tear had slipped down and now hit him on the face.

" I…I don't know what to do Kyo-kun. I'm so confused… I feel like every thing is always my fault now."

" don't think that!" he said, pushing himself back with his paws and looking up at Tohru. " nothing is your fault…" Kyo added quickly.

Yuki was now leaving his spot and heading back to the house when he saw Tohru sitting there. He hadn't seen Kyo, being that he was in his cat form, or his cloth because that was in front of Tohru as well. He grinned, thinking that Tohru hadn't listened to him. He walked up to her before saying…

" I thought I had told you to leave why didn't you le-" Yuki got cut off when a small orange figure had scratched his leg. Yuki looked down, and when he saw Kyo he had just kicked him away with his foot. Though he didn't mean to do it hard, Yuki's kick had badly hurt Kyo.

" Kyo!" Tohru shrieked as she stood to her feet and quickly picked him up in her arms.

" Why did you do that?" she asked, becoming mad at Yuki. " You've never acted like this Yuki. What now? What's wrong?"

Yuki didn't say anything, he only looked down at Kyo in Tohru's arms- who happened to be unconscious- then pushed by her. Tohru didn't pay anymore attention to Yuki, only to Kyo. She gently started to pet him on the head and behind his ears. " Don't worry Kyo-kun, your going to be fine…" she said, now picking up his clothe and walking back to the house.

"no!" Yuki shouted. " Why…" he said as he saw Shigure welcoming Akito into the house. He grinned in hatred. He wanted to just run up to Akito and tell her off. That she didn't belong in the world, and how she should be dead. Just something so mean, then when Akito least expects it just pop her right in the face. But he new that wouldn't happen.

Tohru had only come back up behind Yuki, and when she had seen Akito she went into utter fright. Her heart stopped pounding, and she stopped breathing for a split second. It was Kyo who had snapped her back into reality when he let out a soft moan. Yuki hadn't heard, he only grew more angry when he then saw Hatori getting out of the car as well. Finally knowing that Tohru was behind him, he turned around and looked down at her. Then at Kyo.

" You have to get out of here…" he said, still looking at Kyo.

Tohru only stared in confusion. " but why?" she finally asked.

" Its…its really hard to explain. So just go!"

" But where? What's going on?"

Before Yuki could answer and most familiar voice was herd. Shigure was yelling from the door. He had been calling for Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo. Though, Kyo didn't here because he was still knocked out from Yuki's kick.

" c'mon…" Yuki said grabbing Tohru's wrist and pulling her along with him.

Tohru had narrowed her eyes and jerked back from Yuki. " I think I can make it to the house on my own…so don't touch me…" she said harshly before pushing her way by him like he had done to hear. Yuki stared at her with shock. But finally he snapped back into reality and started to follow her.

When they entered the house, every one stared at Kyo who was in Tohru's arms.

" I'm going to bring him up to his room…" she said as she walked up the stairs and into his room. She placed his down on the bed, putting his clothe next to him. She pet him once more before leaving, and heading back down stairs. Only a few minutes later did Kyo poof back into his human form and gained consciousness.

When she came back down, she had sat next to Yuki who was sitting across from Akito. Every one was silent. No one knowing what to say. Shigure looked at every one and noticed Akito narrowing her eyes at Tohru with hatred.

" So Tohru," Akito said breaking the silence. " How have you been?"

Tohru looked at Akito. And for once in her life she didn't look cheerful or happy. She looked pissed and ready to kill. Something that was never normal for her. "I'm fine…" she said. Akito went to go say something else but got interrupted by Kyo who had just made his appearance. And when he saw Akito, every thing in him turned into hatred. He just wanted to kill him right now.

**

* * *

**

**OK! TO all those people out there who dont think that Akito is a women, ur wrong! Akito is infact a women...it is revieled in a believe volume 11 or 12...so if u havnt read that volume yet...THEN DONT SAY SHE ISNT A SHE! anywho...special thanks to...**

**i luv kyo!-WOW! my storys r the best in the whole flippin planet?lol...thanks. Please sign up for fanfic...i would love to read ur storys! I think those skittles will give u a good boost to write...oh, and i wanted to thank you for reviewing my other storys. You have no idea how much i aprreciated that. I love getting ur reviews. I was getting all ur reviews today when my friend was over. And i read them not to long ago after she left. And they were all fun to read. so thanks again sam...please keep reading...**

**mewmewgirl2005- glade u like my story...pleas keep reading. Oh, and i want to ask u...does ur penname stand for Tokyo Mew Mew?**

**KYOLOVER4LIFE 3- Well here is the update! hope u enjoyed it...please keep reading.**

**Kyo-K40-Sohma- because school does start next week... i no...and i will finally see u and other people again! WOOT! hehe...ok glad u like the story so far...enjoy the rest...**

**RoGuE-WhItE-DrAgOn- I'm glad reading my last chapter walk you right up...and i am also glad u enjoy my story this much! it means alot to me...well...please keep reading and enjoying...**

**KyouKitty- YAY! me and u will join the year of the cat fanclub together. I'm glad u think i sayed in character with all the characters. I didnt think i did...but i guess i was wrong. well i hope u enjoy the story...please keep reading...**

**ilovehatsuharu- I'm glad to hear ur computer is finally fixed. And i am glad to hear from you again!** **hm... so u didnt get me emails...try emailing me at that might work...but anywas tell ur sis i said hey, and that i am grateful she is still listening to my story. Well...i hope i get an email from u...please keep reading...**

**Hime Myoukori-chan- no one likes Yuki that much, or Akito. Actually every one hates Akito. Well i am glade u enjoyed the story... please keep reading...**

**Anime Lover- yes most people thought that they were going to kiss then...but they didnt. Its okay i dont mind if u cant review every day...just please keep reading and enjoying...**

**trekker4life- welll...amazinglyi updated the very next day...but i am so tired right now...anyways i am glad u reviewed again...please keep reading and enjoying...**

**bakaschalanekochan- well i am glad u r now reading my story...anywho please keep reading...**

**Well thanks to all my reviewers...please keep reading and reveiwing! THANKS! **

**----ASH**


	12. I just want to be held

**Disclaimer- I dont not own fruits basket...**

Chapter 12- I Just Want To Be Held

Akito looked over at Kyo, then back at Tohru. She hadn't been looking at Akito anymore. But now Kyo, who seemed ready to pounce and kill. He had forgotten about Yuki even kicking him. Not that he would have cared if he were to remember now. Every one stayed silent. No one new what to say. Kyo, who was still staring at Akito said down away from them, but not to far. He wasn't planning on taking his eyes off of Akito any time soon.

Tohru had sat near Kyo, but not directly next to him. She to was not staring back at Akito. Though, not for the same reason as Kyo. But another, actually two other reasons in that matter. One, being about Kyo being locked up. And the other a question she had been holding in to long.

" so…" Shigure said to try to break the awkward…yes very awkward silence that had fallen upon his house. No one said a thing, and no ones eyes moved from what ever they had been staring at. Finally, Yuki stood to his feet and went to go leave. Akito had turned her head to look over at Yuki. But right now, Yuki wasn't her concern. It was more of the line of Kyo and Tohru. She new that they both had something going on. And she wanted to end it. Also end Tohru's memory as well. But how to do both these things was something she didn't know how to do.

………………………………...

" he…I mean she has much nerve coming here! I cant believe she is here, and Shigure is just letting her in the house. It doesn't make sense. I thought Shigure had hated Akito now. Its his house so doesn't he have a right to say that Akito cant come in, even if she is the god. Who gives a damn about that!" Yuki said so aggressively. But no one had been around to hear him.

" I need some fresh air Shigure…" Akito said, now looking at Shigure.

" Ah…of course, come with me. Hatori, your welcome to come if you want…" Shigure said as him and Akito left. Hatori stood up and followed them out of the house; leaving Kyo and Tohru.

" I cant believe this!" Kyo yelled now standing to his feet. " Why the hell did he come hear!"

" maybe because Akito wants to take you…and lock you up earlier…" Tohru suggested.

" No, its something else…something you don't know. But something that shouldn't happen!" Kyo yelled becoming even more angry then he already was.

" What so do you mean something I don't know?" Tohru asked as she walked up to Kyo and looked deeply in his eyes.

" Something you don't know, and don't…." Kyo stopped to think about what he was going to say. " No, you do need to know. But…the only problem is I don't know how to tell you."

Tohru still looked into Kyo's eyes. She was so confused that words couldn't even describe it. What was he talking about? The only other reason she could think of Akito being here was for Kyo. Actually that was the only reason why she had thought Akito was hear. But there was another reason, and she intended on finding out why. She stood closer to Kyo and placed a hand on his cheek. He hadn't taken any time to move his head more comfortably into her hand.

"Kyo, tell me what you know. I want to know why Akito is hear. I need to know the reason…" she said so softly and low that Kyo could barely hear her. But he just made out the words. He closed his eyes as he felt pain shoot through his heart. He didn't want to think about her memory being erased. Nor did he want to tell her about it.

He didn't want her to know. He wanted her to go on with her happy little life she had. So he thought she had. He wanted to be able to protect her when Akito did come, just like this. He wanted to be able to keep her from getting her memory erased. He _had _thought the only way for that to happen was to keep it hidden from her. But now he had started to think different. Now he felt as if he should tell her. For if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to protect her they way he wanted to. Make sure she is able too get on with her life. Even if it meant for him not to be able to beat Yuki, and get locked away.

" Tohru…" he said as he moved back from her. " I cant…I just… not right now anyways. Maybe a different day I can tell you…" **_If there is another day…but don't worry I wont let Akito do this…he wont get away with it! _**he thought to himself.

" But Kyo…"

" No, I'm sorry. I cant…I just cant tell you. Not yet, I don't feel like I can. But I promise," he said as he grabbed her hand. " I promise you'll be okay, even if it means to take my own life…" he said. Tohru looked up into his eyes again. She didn't know what to say. Actually she didn't want to say anything. She knew what Kyo had told her was true. But she also knew she would be able to see him die. But that wouldn't happen…would it? It couldn't. Not to Kyo. What was he hiding from her that made her feel so…so afraid.

Like it was something bad, and about her at that. What ever it was, she couldn't take much thought to it. Kyo had said he would protect her, and she trusted him with her life. No matter what it was.

………………………………...

" Are you still planing on taking Tohru's memory?" Shigure asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew what the answer was. Being that Akito had brought Hatori along with him.

" Well why else would I be hear? And I did bring Hatori with me. So wouldn't that just make sense of why I came here…" Akito said so smoothly, but it still sounded so harsh to Shigure.

" I don't get you Akito. She is innocent. She hasn't done anything to anyone…just like I said before…she has only helped us!" Shigure said, letting his voice rise just a little bit, but enough to make it clear to Akito that he didn't approve to her doings.

Akito only grinned. She new all Tohru had ever done was helped, and that was the problem. She didn't like it. She wanted to be the one to help them, even thought she knew she was the one making everything worse for them. But wasn't a god supposed to make things better for the ones he/she would looked after. That's what every one was always taught. And at first Akito didn't think to do that. But now that Tohru had stepped in, she couldn't help but want to help all the cursed Sohma's. It was jealousy that made her want to erase Tohru's memory and nothing more.

………………………………...

Tohru and Kyo had gone up to her room. They were both sitting on her bed in silence. Tohru had her head gently resting on Kyo. Kyo had so badly wanted too wrap one arm around her waist, but he knew he would only poof into a cat. He sighed as he thought about just being able to hold Tohru, but knowing that he couldn't.

" Tohru, can you hug me…I want to be able to be held by your arms…please…" Kyo asked, making Tohru take her head off his shoulder. She smiled and nodded.

Her arms wrapped around Kyo's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him before he had transformed into his cat form. White mist had lingered about her room for a few seconds before it had slowly disappeared. There sat Tohru with Kyo in her arms. She was straddling him as she hummed a soft tune, and was petting him so gently that he could barely keep his eyes opened.

"Thank you Tohru…" Kyo said as he slowly slipped into a deep sleep. A smile crossed over Tohru's face as she watched him sleep so peacefully. Then, tears began to form in her eyes. She didn't know what to do when he was to leave. She didn't know if she could stop it from happening. All she new was that she wouldn't be able to live with out him. He was the reason why she was still so happy. And if were to leave, she wouldn't be happy anymore. And she would feel alone. She didn't want this to happen.

She pulled him closer to her body as more tears flowed down her cheeks. " You cant leave Kyo-kun, you just cant. I wont let it happen. Its not going to happen. I'll try anything, okay?" she asked, even though she new she would get no answer from him. She had sat there for hours with Kyo sleeping in her arms…

* * *

**OK people sorry for the wait on this chapter, on Saturday i slept over a friends house, Sunday i just want in the mood to type but i had finished this chapter last night, and today was my first day of school. 8th grade baby! last year of middle school! So happy...ok this chapter was short...i no...but i liked the ending alot...anyways special thanks to...**

**i luv kyo!-its greath that u still think my story is the best in the flippin planet...i appreciat that. Omg i would love to be able to meet you in person!Also glad to hear about you computer...but uh...oh...skittles and coffee together! EEEK! ur going to be really hyper! but thats okay, i dont mind you being hyper at all! Well, thanks for also reviewing my story...oh and tell Kyo i said HI! hehe...well i kno u will keep reading so just enjoy it i guess...**

**ilovehatsuharu-okay i'll be waiting for your email...promise...well...i think that they should say Akito is a women in volume 12 tho, i dont exacly remember..OHWELL!...any who thanks for still reading its always nice to get your reviews...please keep reading...thanks**

**Anime Lover- yes, well now i am going to school...sucks yes i no! Well i am always glad to get ur reviews they are always nice to read...so please keep reading, thanks**

**saki-san- I would love to kill Akito, but i am sorry to say that Akito actually plays a pretty big roll in the rest of my story...so i can not do that. I would love to, but i cant...sorry...well anyways please keep reading...thanks**

**RoGuE-WhItE-DrAgOn- i hope one of them hurts him to (smiles evily) well...please keep reading...thanks...**

**Kyo-K40-Sohma- yes i no that when u were reviewing this i was in your house! hehehe...well anyways...i reviewed ur story in ur house as well...when u were reading OUR story! hahaha that is so confusing...but anywho i sit next to u in SCIENCE! YAY! HAPPYFUL! ok, im dont now...well keep reading...thanks...**

**Nana-Riiko-WOW! i am sorry to hear about your fruits basket manga's...that has to really suck...well please keep reading, thanks...oh and glad u like my story...and didnt u review one of my other story's as well?**

**rekker4life- yea Ayaa is anoying, but i dont think u should skip the 9th volume...it has alot of info in it you might want to know...but thatsup to you...well please keep reading...thanks!**

**Babykoalaprincess-ok...now 4 u...how do i say that i am glad u like my story...but how do i also say...THAT! if u had enough things to complain about...and make me feel like a crappy author then just dont review! i have never gotten a complaint about little things like...how i am supposed to use the right "to" sorry to say, but i dont care about those things! but i guess u do...so i made all the "new" in this chapter "knew" just for u! now, if u have anything else to complain about...oh, and i dont like Yuki, thats why i did that! I would like for u to keep reading since u like the story...but dont leave me reviews like that...please..it makes me feel like i dont no what i am doing...and i know what i am doing...i type and write storys...so...if this affended you...the i guess dont review...but if it didnt...then review i guess...**

**ok, anyways...thanks to all my reviewers...i appreciat it so much...u guys have no idea how much i do...well i am going to try to get the next chapter in tomorrow...but i dont no if i will be able to...ok much luv to all reviewers..BUH BYEZ!**

**----ash**


	13. Tears That Could Kill

**Disclaimer- I dont not own fruits basket...**

Chapter 13-Tears That Could Kill

" You missed school yesterday Tohru!" Uo-chan shouted to Tohru as she now spotted her walking with Kyo and Yuki.

" I know, I'm so sorry. So many things came up and I was just to busy!" she said, with a smile on her face.

" yes, but then why were orangey and prince here absent as well!" she asked, as she pointed to Kyo and Yuki.

" I have a damn name ya' no!" Kyo shouted as he put his hand into a fist, and lifted it so it was eye level now.

"Your sad," Hana said, getting every ones attention. "your waves are telling me you are sad, all of you…" she added as she looked from Tohru, to Kyo, and then Yuki. All three of them just stared at her, before Tohru had stepped in front of them to get a better look at Hana.

"Were…were… not sad at all! Really, were just fine…!" Tohru said trying to convince her."

Even thought Hana hadn't believed her, she just let it slip. Besides, if they didn't get to there classes soon they would all be late. They weren't all in the same homeroom, but in all there other classes each every one was in together. Tohru had tried her hardest to seem happy, but when they had sat down in there chairs to there class, all that faded away and her mind slowly slipped into deep thought about Akito.

She would always try to think of a way to break the curse, but the harder she thought the more she became frustrated. Then her mind slowly slipped into the thought of Kyo, and how he was supposed to be locked up in less then two months now. As Tohru had gotten an idea about the curse and how to break it, the bell rang and the idea had automatically slipped out of her mind. She stood up as she was greated by Kyo first then Hana and Uo, but not Yuki.

" Where's Yuki-kun?" She asked, as she looked around for him.

"Prince charming, he said something about a president meeting earlier. But I don't think you were listening…" Uo said. A small growl came from her stomach, and her arm wrapped around it. " Oh! If I don't eat something soon I'll pound you into the ground!" Uo yelled to Kyo.

" Why the hell me you crazy yankee?" Kyo yelled pissed off now.

Tohru and Hana only watched as they fought like always. Tohru sighed as she grabbed Kyo's wrist. "We have to go…" she said with a smile then ran off.

"What was that all about?" Kyo asked as Tohru now let go of his wrist. Tohru hadn't listened she just kept on walking. "Hey," Kyo said grabbing her wrist to make her stop. She just jerked it out of his grip and kept on walking. Kyo looked at her now a but confused. She had never done this, or acted like this before. And Kyo was now starting to worry.

"Um…Tohru…?" he said, actually more of asked then said.

This time Tohru had come to a complete stop, but she didn't turn now say a thing. She just waited patiently for Kyo to say something. He walked up behind her quietly and when he turned her around she was looking down at her feet. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so he could look at her. When he saw her eyes he had gone into shock. They didn't have sadness in them, not happiness, but hatred. This was the first time he had ever soon Tohru mad, and it had put him into shock. After a while Kyo finally snapped back into reality.

"What's wrong?" he asked after about 3 minutes of silence.

"Nothing," she said, but her voice only showed she wasn't in a good mood at all.

" I know something is wrong, you cant say it isn't. This isn't like you Tohru. What's wrong?"

Tohru looked away from Kyo as she now turned and started to walk again. Kyo only looked at her. He still wasn't able to believe this was the Tohru he loved. She wasn't…Tohru, and he didn't like it.

"Please Tohru tell me…" he pleaded as he walked behind her. They were now entering the woods to Shigure's house when Tohru had come to a stop. She turned around, tears streaming down her face. Now her eyes showed sadness and not hatred. Kyo was just so confused to why she was crying. Was it something he had done? No, it couldn't have been. But then why was she crying.

"I cant…you cant…Kyo!" Tohru cried out before falling to the floor. Kyo didn't take any time to drop down by her side to see what was wrong.

"Tohru, what's wrong now? Why are you crying?"

Tohru's eyes made there way up to Kyo's. And when she saw all the care in them she had thrown her arms around his neck. Kyo instantly went POOF into his cat form. But he was only picked up seconds later by Tohru. She had pulled him into a tight hug that he couldn't move from. Her tears dripped down on top of his head. He looked up to her as she was now crying even harder.

"You cant leave Kyo-kun! You just cant! I don't know if I would be able to live without you… Its to much for me! I don't want to do this anymore! I cant take it, I just want to leave. Leave with you and not come back! I want to be able to put all this behind us. Act like it never happened…" Tohru had now hugged him even tighter now. "Please…" she said as she had once again hugged him tighter.

This hadn't bothered Kyo. He loved being held by her, and knowing she didn't mind him when he was in his cat form. But now every thing had seemed so different. Her tears had felt as if they were now killing him. Tearing him apart. He had wanted so badly to be able to embrace her in his human arms. But since he couldn't do that, he was at least able to finally wiggle his body some what free from Tohru's strong grip. He leaned forward and licked her cheek which had made Tohru's crying slow down.

Tohru placed Kyo on the ground, a smile crossed her face slightly before she stood to her feet. "I'm sorry…" she said before she had turned and started to run towards the house. Kyo only stood there, his head tilting to one side now, with a confused expression on his face. He took one step forward, his little cat paw making a print in the soft dirt. He sat down as he watched Tohru run out of view. He didn't know what to do. And he couldn't go after he without his clothe. So he just had to wait for himself to get back into his human form.

Tohru walked inside the house, covering her face, and ran up the stairs. Akito was the only one who took close notice to this, and grinned evilly. Kyo had entered the house about a half hour later, his face beat red from all the running he had done. He didn't take any notice to anyone sitting in the kitchen. He had done the same thing as Tohru by ignoring them all and running up the stairs.

He came to Tohru's door, but by the way she had acted earlier, he didn't want to knock. He just wanted to get to his room and sulk just like Tohru was doing now. He slowly open then closed his door. Dropping himself onto his bed, he went into deep thoughts. But the only thing his thoughts were about was the look of sadness, pain, and even fear on Tohru's face earlier. She wanted to tell him something else. He just new it. That's why she had said sorry. She was holding something back, and she knew that he would know she was holding something back.. (yes…confusing I no…sorry). He had stayed in that position for hours until he heard Tohru's door slowly open and foot steps fading as they made there way down the stairs.

He stood up from his bed and opened his door, following the foot steps. They had led him outside and up to the roof, just like he had thought they would have.

"Hey," he said as he climbed up on the roof and sat next to Tohru.

"hey…" she said so lowly that Kyo wasn't sure if she had even answered.

"Um…" was all he could say.

" Just leave Kyo, please, I want to be alone. I don't want anyone with me right now. I think being alone with give me enough time to think about some info I lost in my mind in school when the bell had rang," she said, referring to the idea she had gotten about breaking the curse.

As much as Kyo didn't want to, he stood up and left.

Only seconds later did the sound of someone coming up the ladder fill Tohru's head. She turned, thinking it was Kyo, but she went into shock when she saw it wasn't. There stood Akito with a killing smile on her face….

* * *

**Ok sorry this took so long to update. I would have been able to of gotten this in yesterday but something happened to my dog and we had to go to the anime hospital...and then school...and homework...and yea i think u get the point. Well special thanks to...**

**TsubasaKyo- YAY! u finally signedup! now i cant wait till you make a story, cause i cant wait to read it! and tell Kyo i said that if he keeps being mean to u and stuff that i will kill him in the story...or make Tohru stop liking him...or she will die...or something like that. Well i cant wait till u started ur story...and oh i made my mom get me some sour skittles today and to tell u the truth they some whatwork with the typing...lol...oh and i will try to update on the Inuyasha ones soon...promise...but for now just keep reading...even thought i know u will...butyea...omg i luv ur reviews!...ok thanks!**

**anime.freakazoid-WoW im glad to hear u thought that the ending to that chapter was amazing...butthe real ending to my story is going to be much different...and better promise. Wellkeep reading, thanks a bunch!**

**ilovehatsuharu- yes 8th grade stinks...hehe...well i didnt actually think that i had changed the romance between Tohruand Kyo much. I thought it waspretty much the same...but i guess i was wrong, and glad i was wrong with that. oh, and i thinkyou should try to type that story again, who knows it might b really good. and tell ur friend kelly i said thanks for reading my storys and i appreciat it very much! omg i luv gettingreviews from u...well please keep reading thanks!**

**RoGuE-WhItE-DrAgOn- Um... yea one of them will tell Tohru, if Akito doesnt snickers evilly but anywho thanks for still reading, please keep reading and leaving nice reviews...thanks!**

**Anime Lover- well sry i couldnt update the very next day...but i made sure to get this chapter in as soon as possible...so was this fast enough? well i hope it was...please keep reading and reviewing..thanks!**

**trekker4life- you know, i watch Yu-Yu-Haskusho...and i never noticed that...honestly...but i do no know! which is good i guess...and they sound so different now that i think about it. but it mighut just b because i read the manga, and i think i've only seen a few of the anime shows for it...so yea...well please keep reading thanks!**

**bakaschalanekochan- you...cried...? IM SORRY! i didntmean to make u cry if u did...well please keep reading...thanks!**

**Well i want to thank all my reviewers for everything, and i mean everything. Oh, and i was just wondering, they way i am going to end this story...well i can make a sequal to it...so who would want me to make a sequal to it...if u do just reviewtelling meyoudo i guess...well mynext chapter should hopefully b up by tomorrow if school doesnt screw me over...thanks!**

**----Ash**


	14. Fear Alone

**Disclaimer-I do not own Fruits Basket...**

**Ok every one sry for the long wait but my computer was having alot of problems and i mean ALOT! AOL was being all gay on me and not letting me on, and now that i am able to to get onto aol i cant get onto AIM...but oh well i got this chapter in so i am happy. But i also just want to say that when i typed this i was not in a good mood i tried my hardest to make this a good chapter...**

Chapter 14- Fear alone

Tohru's heart pounded as fast as she could possibly think. Which for her, was pretty fast. She stared in horror as Akito walked even closer to her now. Oh how she was wishing that she had never told Kyo to leave. It was now one of those things you do, but regret doing them later. And this was one of them.

Akito sat next to her, looking at her with eyes that seemed like they had come from the devil. It was hard to believe that Akito was the god of the house, when anyone could have sworn she was the devil. Either way, Tohru didn't like her, and she wasn't going to show her fear. She looked away as Akito looked at her even more harder. As if she was trying to get threw her mind and figure out what she was thinking.

Tohru had stood to leave, but stopped dead in her tracks when Akito stood up. Still, Tohru did not look at her.

"What do you fear?" Akito asked, making Tohru look at her. Dead in the eyes.

Tohru gulped knowing what she feared, but she didn't want to tell Akito that.

"Death…" she said lying.

Akito, being able to sense this grinned. "You lied…" She said.

Even thought she had said it so calmly, it sounded to Tohru as if she were to kill her. She had cringed at the sound of Akito's voice, and tried to push by her. Akito only grabbed Tohru between her shoulders and elbows. She made a firm grip on her arms then tightened it, sending her nails a little into Tohru's flesh. Tohru had immediately pulled back, causing Akito's nails to leave pretty deep scratches on her arms. Akito didn't take any time to step forward.

"Why was it you?" Akito asked, seeming angry. "That they all became so fond of? Why was it you?" She asked again as she brought her hand up to Tohru and only seconds later smacked her in the face. Tohru stumbled down to her knees at the sudden impact. She looked up at Akito, one of her hands placed over her cheek.

"I don't like you…" Akito started. "and that is why I came hear…"

"You came hear…for me? And not…Kyo? But why!" she asked, sounding upset now.

"Kyo! Ha that monster, he still has time left. But you are the last thing I need to get in the way of that! Ever since you came to this house, into this family, you have been nothing but trouble. And I cant stand that anymore! And I have also noticed that you have gotten so much closer to Kyo. Do you know what happens when a Sohma falls in love? Its not very pretty…"

Tohru looked at Akito horrified. Yet, what she had just said hadn't taken much affect on her. She knew all about this, everything except why Akito had come for her. She still didn't know why. She thought that her mind would have been able to find it already, but the only thing it was now thinking of was to run. Get away from Akito, and nothing else.

She had gone to stand, but was only kicked down seconds later by Akito. Her hand removed itself from her face and went down to her stomach where she was kicked. She once again looked up at Akito's grinning face. Akito only let out a small laugh before kicking Tohru again in the same spot, making her cough up blood.

"it would be a pity to kill you know…even though that's not what I have planed. But it would be nice…" Akito said quickly before she had finally left Tohru.

Tohru wiped her mouth as she forced herself to stand. She looked around as if someone had been watching, but no one was outside except her now. Her body was shaking. Not from the pain that had been soaring threw her body, but the fear she had felt from now being alone. Slowly, tears formed in her eyes then slipped down her cheeks. She went down the ladder, but didn't go inside. Instead she went to the woods and sat down under a tree. She hadn't gone to far in, only right at the beginning. So she was still able to see the house.

Still her body shook. She just couldn't believe what had happened. And now that she thought about it even more, the pain in her side would feel like it was getting worst.

Kyo sat up from his bed. He hadn't heard Tohru coming up the stairs yet, and he was beginning to worry. He knew she wanted to be alone, but he also knew that he wanted to so badly see her right now. She hadn't been acting like herself lately and it was starting to annoy him. He sighed deeply before standing to his feet. He hadn't moved anywhere, only looked around his room as if someone was watching him. When seeing no one he left the room and went to Tohru's.

Maybe she did come back in and I just didn't hear because of all my thoughts…Kyo thought has he made his way to her room. When he looked inside he didn't see her. This had made him even more nervous then before.

All he wanted to do now was to find her. He had decided to go back outside and look on the roof even though she had told him she wanted to be alone. When he had gotten outside and up on the roof, his heart jumped into his throat then back down to his chest and pounded so fast his mind couldn't keep up with it. He looked down around the house and still couldn't find her. The only place he hadn't thought to look was by the woods. Exactly where she had been to.

She couldn't believe it. She was able to see Kyo looking for her, and yet she didn't want to get out. Call his name. Or even try to stand. She had no desire what so ever to go back to the house. All she wanted now was someone who could comfort her. And not Kyo, no, someone who could actually hold her with out transforming into something.

She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs, and rested her head on top of her knees. She closed her eyes, letting herself drift into a unpleasant sleep.

Kyo had turned around, and there he saw Tohru sleeping. Her back against the tree and her knees pulled up to her chest. He smiled softly knowing she was okay, and hadn't just magically disappeared. Quietly he walked over to her and sat down. He looked closely at her and saw she had been crying.

"Tohru…" he said gently as he shook her arm a bit. She hadn't moved, only her arm that Kyo had shaken fell to her side. Revealing the cut marks Akito had left. Kyo looked at them, knowing they were from today. There was still some blood oozing out of it. Kyo looked at her and couldn't help but think what had happened to her. The first thing that had popped up into his mind was Akito. But he hadn't heard anyone leave the house or enter it after he had left Tohru on the roof.

Then he thought maybe she did it herself, but he knew she wouldn't have. He only sighed as he laid down next to her and let his eyes close. He soon to drifted off into a deep but unpleasant sleep…

**

* * *

**

**ok if u all read** **the top then u no y this chapter wasnt in for a while. But yea like i said before...i was in a horrible mood when typing this, so i hope it isnt bad. But my next chapter is better...i have already started it...well special thanks to...**

**TsubasaKyo-Hahaha Kyo thinks im hot and yet he doesnt even no me...well Kyo i live somewhere in Florida...lol...come and find me! just kidding. Wow the thing u have with u and Kyo talking is funny. When i read ur review it had actually put me in a better mood. And yes Kyo, skittles are good...lol... Omg, i love geting reviews from u...there always the best to read...well please keep reading even though u will...thanks!**

**Kyo-K40-Sohma-keep readings, thanks**

**Anime Lover- yea well it took me a while to update this time...but not a month atleast...just a while. Well please keep reading...thanks!**

**KCscooter- nope 8th grade, just started...lol...well i am glad you like the story...please keep reading...thanks**

**Babykoalaprincess-um...hm...all i can say is that its okay, oh and that i am glad you like the story...hope u enjoyed this chapter...me personally i thought it sucked...but thats me. Anyways your review was so long that all i can say is thanks for reviewing and please keep reading!...thanks!**

**Suma Susaki-YAY 8th grade! lol...well i am glad you like the story...hope u enjoyed this chapter...please keep reading...thanks!**

**RoGuE-WhItE-DrAgOn- Well all i can say is thanks for sticking with me this long and still reading and reviewing. It means alot to me! so thank you so much...please keep reading...thanks!**

**ilovehatsuharu- well sry i made you wait long, i hope ur head didnt explode though...cause then u wouldnt be able to see the special thanks im leaving u..lol..oh and i cant wait to see the story ur going to put up! i would really like to read it! And i am addicted to anime also. I am probably worst then u when it comes to anime or manga! i am a freak about it! well please keep reading...thanks!**

**ami-the-water-godess-ok wow! the first review u left me was just..."ok if she has this many complaints and dislikes why is she still reading it?"...and ur second review was like..."Ok, so how do u no Tohru would never yell at Yuki? Imean hello! i put it inthat she was starting to act out of character also. And i think i had enough Shigure in the story..it is really only supposed to be a KyoXTohru fanfic..."...then i read ur last review...and i was like "ok, soyou like my story cause you are still reading. But...when u said i was becoming a better writer congrats...that just sounded sarcastic...which i dont think u meant it like that though...but um...ok...?im glad u like the story..Well if u do enjoy it i guess keep reading thanks...**

**trekker4life-well...i dont think they are fighting off demons...and i dont actually by the mangas..u see my friend has all the ones that are out right now...and she is the one who got me hooked to it...so i just read hers when ever she gets a new one...lol...but i do no that suncoast is very expenssive...lol..well please keep reading...thanks!**

**anime.freakazoid- i am going to keep that promise...promise...lol...that was a bit confusing. But yes, i already had the end written into a seperate document thing. And when the times comes, it will be out and every one will be reading it...and then i will get reviews about how what i did was sad...so yes...anywho please keep reading thanks!**

**Ok, so should i make a sequal or not? that is the question...anywho thanks to all my reviewers,i got alot this time. So please just keep reading and reviewing...thanks!**


	15. Kyo's Breakdown

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket...tho i would like to...yet i no i wont ever! so...yea.**

**OK well, i updated the very next day...so enjoy this _VERY_ long chapter...actually it shouldnt be that long...i dont think anyways... **

Chapter 15- Kyo's Breakdown

She lifted her head just a little, and saw Kyo sleeping right next to her. She had smiled, but that smiled faded quickly as she felt a pain in her side from last night. She squinted a little and even let out a small cry. Which had woken Kyo from his sleep. He lifted his head, and looked over at Tohru then sat up. He smiled at her, and got a weak smile back.

"What happened to you?" he asked, his voice comforting Tohru.

"N-nothing!" Tohru stuttered as she tried to stand to her feet. She only fell back to the ground. She hadn't thought that Akito had kicked her that hard. But it was easy to see that her body wasn't used to pain at all. And the kicks she had received had done some damage on her body.

"Tohru, what happened to you. I mean, look at you. You have pretty bad scratch marks on your shoulder. A small bruise on your face. And you cant even stand…what happened?" He asked again, now sound more serious from before.

Tohru hadn't said anything. Her head slowly drooped and tears started to form in her eyes and slid down her face.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun…" she said softly, wiping a tear from her eye. "I didn't know what to do when he was there…" she said, referring to Akito.

Kyo, right away, knew who Tohru was talking about. He stood to his feet, glared down at Tohru for a moment, then stormed off towards the house.

"No Kyo-kun!" Tohru shouted. She was now standing to her feet, forgetting about the pain, and walking towards Kyo. "Don't do anything. You might get locked up earlier then you were supposed to!" She cried out.

"And? I'm going to get locked up either way! What difference does it make? Akito cant just keep going around and hurting people like this. Especially someone like you!"

Tohru stared at Kyo blankly. She had never seen him act this way. Though she didn't mind the fact that Kyo was sticking up for her. She was just afraid something bad might happen to him. And she didn't want anything like that to happen. She had gone to stop him again but it was to late. Kyo had already walked inside the house and was now yelling 'Akito!' so loud. She was surprised to hear Akito respond to Kyo's loud demand for her.

"You need not to yell Kyo," Akito said, trying to act all perfect and nice. "No one is home except you me, oh and yes I almost forgot. Her…" Akito pointed over to the door where Tohru was now standing. She had her arm placed over her side, and was breathing heavy. She had looked as if she had run a mile, and was now about to pass out if she didn't rest.

Her eyes avoided Akito's glare and headed right to Kyo who was standing there ready to punch Akito.

"Why did you hurt her Akito!" he asked, pissed off now. "I am pretty sure she was just sitting on the roof peacefully thinking last night. So why the hell did you bother her!" He questioned, letting his anger get the best of him now. When he got no answer he cursed and swung for Akito. Akito dodged it just in time and then looked over at Kyo.

"I don't like you, or her!" Akito shouted. "So its only fun to meddle with the other before I then mess with some else…" she said, grinning at Kyo.

Kyo's eyes narrowed and he swung at Akito once again. This time he had some what hit her, but not hard enough to do anything.

"For a monster you sure don't know how to hit," Akito teased, trying to get Kyo even more angry. Which seemed to be working.

"He isn't a monster!" Tohru shouted out of no where.

"No your right! You are both monsters. Him for what he really looks like and acts like. And you for loving that monster! Only someone so stupid like yourself could love something like him! No one in there right minds would ever love something like that!" Akito's finger shot up and pointed to Kyo. "That is something that doesn't belong in this world. He should have never of been born. His mother and father would have a better life. And his mother would still be alive if he wasn't born! You do not know what kind of trouble this _thing_ has caused!"

Tohru looked back to Kyo, tears forming in her eyes again. "No, I know Kyo isn't bad. Its not his fault that he was cursed with this. Besides, who ever said you should have been born! You never treat anyone with care. You are never nice. So you should be the one who should have never of been born…" Tohru said, going way out of character.

"No Tohru," Kyo said before Akito could say something back. "You don't know what trouble I have caused! You don't know what I have done in the past. What my real life is! Its to much that I cant even stand to live with it! It's my fault that my mother is dead. She killed herself because of me…and I also killed your mot-"

"Kyo, don't say that!" Tohru said cutting him off and not letting him finish what he had to say. "Your mother loved you Kyo! And you know that. She just didn't know how to handle the fact that her son was the cat of the zodiac! It wasn't your fault!"

Kyo stared at Tohru, Tohru stared at the floor, and Akito stared at both of them. She had been enjoying the little 'moment' between them. She was hearing all the pain that Kyo had to deal with, and she liked it so much. Then she got to here Tohru trying to convince Kyo. Which she wasn't doing a too good of a job on.

"I had to live with the thought of my mothers death my fault. The thought of if I was never able to beat Yuki then I would be locked away. I was afraid to love! I have to live with the huge luggage of pain and sorrow and its to much for me!" Kyo shouted. "And the one problem that ways me down all the way is something I have done to you Tohru! And I cant take it anymore! It's something I've been holding back from you to long now! And I don't want to!"

Tohru looked up at Kyo confused. He was holding something back from her? But what?

"You see Tohru!" Akito started. "And you loved him. He truly is a monster, he has been holding something back from you. Now that isn't very nice is it?"

"Shut up!" Kyo shouted, his anger rising even more.

Tohru walked up to Kyo, her eyes locked onto Akito making sure she wouldn't do anything.

"Kyo, what is it? What have you been hiding from me?" she questioned, her eyes still on Akito.

"I cant tell you, not with him in her," Kyo said, referring to Akito.

"Oh but Kyo I think I already know what you were going to tell her. Its about her mother isn't it?"

Akito was right, that's what Kyo wanted to tell her about. How he mother had really died.

"My mom? Kyo, what…what's going on? I don't understand…I'm so confused. I have to know…tell me!"

"It was my fault your mother died!" Kyo shouted, tears now streaming down his cheeks.

Tohru's eyes widened as she looked away from Akito and now at Kyo. "What do you mean my mother died because of you? But how? It cant be…"

"It is Tohru! I am the fault your mother died. I new her when I was young. She cared for me. She told me that if anything had ever happened to her that I was the one who had to take care of you for her. Watch over you. Make sure nothing could happen to you. And looked, I broke that promise!"

"But…how is it that you killed her? I still don't understand!"

"I had transformed that day into what I really look like. I ran away, into the middle of the road. Your mother was there…I jumped in front of the car! She swerved…and…and… oh my god Tohru I am so sorry!" Kyo's tears became even heavier now as he dropped down to the floor on his knees.

Tohru took a step back and stared at Kyo. She tried so hard to move her eyes, but it wouldn't work. The only thing they wanted to look at was him, and nothing more. Tears had started to once again fall down her face. She couldn't believe her ears. She didn't want to believe what he had just told her. She didn't think it was true. It couldn't be. But by the look in Kyo's eyes, she knew it was.

"Now how can you love a monster who killed your own mother? Because of him you don't have a mother. Because of him you have to go threw your life without someone to care for you!"

"What do you mean by that?" Kyo asked aggressively. "I care for her! I love her!"

"But now you have to ask yourself, does she love you back?"

Kyo looked over at Tohru, tears still streaming down both their faces. From the look on her face, Kyo could have sworn she was about to pass out. But she hadn't, only stood there in shock. She couldn't move, nor barely breath. You would have thought her heart would have been pounding from everything she had just heard. But it wasn't. It was doing the total opposite. If she wasn't standing and breathing, she would have thought she was about to die.

"Tohru I'm so sorry plea-"

"NO!" She shouted, cutting Kyo off. " I know! I know your sorry! But….all these years Kyo I thought she had just gotten into a regular car accident. But you…you're the reason why! I don't…I cant do this anymore Kyo! I don't want to know all of this stuff anymore!"

Akito had the biggest smile on her face when she had heard this. It was just what she wanted to hear. Kyo, noticing this swung his fist at Akito but missed. When he had missed he cursed so loud that if there were any houses around they would be able to hear them.

"I'm going to leave you be…" Akito said, not acknowledging the fact that Kyo had just tried to hit her once again. "I think you need to talk," she added and left the room. That was it. That's all she wanted to hear. Now that she had hear Tohru say she didn't want to know that stuff she thought she could talk Tohru into getting her memory erased.

Kyo looked at Tohru for a split second before storming out of the house and onto the roof. When he was gone, Tohru's knees met the ground and she started to cry even harder. Her hands covered her face, and only seconds later were they soaked from her tears.

Kyo sat down, still crying. He looked down at the ground, and just like Tohru he had started to cry harder.

"Why the hell am I hear? All I ever do is cause trouble! I cant believe I actually thought I would be able to tell her about her mother without her flipping out. I'm such a moron! I would be better off getting locked away! Then no one would have to suffer because of me!" Kyo wiped the tears from his eyes away, only to have fresh ones reappear. He was hurt so bad right now. His heart had honestly felt like it was going to tear in two.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself, wiping yet another set of tears away…

* * *

**OK BIG PROBLEM HEAR PEOPLE! i can not thank my reviewers...yet u heard me right...it is this new thing going on right now with this site. So i would love to thank all my reviewers...but i can not...i am terrible sorry for that. But on of my reviewers asked me what my sn was...and it is XshadowXdreamzX...so yes IM sometime peoples! well...i guess thanks to every one who reviewed...please keep reading and reviewing...THANKS!**


	16. Wanting To Forget

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket..**

**OK so here is the next chapter. I did get it in the next day. Only it took me longer then i would have thought. But it is sorta long..not very..but sorta. And it is Kinda boring. Akito just kept repeating herself..but yea please enjoy!**

Chapter 16- Wanting To Forget…

Tohru had awoken the next morning far to late to go to school. But she had honestly didn't care at all. After what happened yesterday, school was one of the last things on her mind. She still wasn't over what happened yesterday. And even though it had all happened in the morning, not one thing that was said had left her mind. She had remembered it all. Like she had written it down on a piece of paper and reread each word.

After what had happened yesterday Tohru hadn't left her room for anything. Not food. Not water. Not to go to the bathroom. Nothing. Even when she heard Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori come back from where ever they had gone. She didn't care. Nothing mattered to her right now. The only thing she could think about was her mother. It was as if she was able to see Kyo in his true cat form run in front of the car, causing Kyoko (Tohru's mom for those who didn't know) to swerve to the side. She new she couldn't stay mad at Kyo. In fact, she wasn't mad at all. She wasn't even upset. She was confused. It didn't make sense to her.

How did Kyoko know Kyo? And if she knew him, did that mean that she knew about the secret? Had she actually known that Kyo had transformed into the cat of the zodiac? And if so, was the reason why her mother always told her the story about the zodiac? And how the cat was always left out.

Then came the thought of what Kyo had also told her. That he was to look after her. Make sure nothing was to happen to her. So, was the reason why Kyo was so nice to Tohru. She shook her head at this thought. No, she knew that Kyo had really loved her. And she _did _love him back. Didn't she? Tohru looked around her room. It was so quiet. She hadn't heard anyone talking yesterday, or so far today. She hadn't heard Kyo leave the roof at all. So he was probably still up there right now. He had to be hurt badly to. Not physically, but defiantly mentally.

Tohru had so badly wanted to go up to the roof and talk with him. But she didn't want to leave her room. She felt like it was the only comfort she had. Like her room was keeping her out of the pain she felt. Though she new it wasn't it had felt like that. She stood to her feet and walked over to her door. She grabbed a hold of the knob, and opened the door. She new she had to go and talk to Kyo. But she so badly just wanted to run back into the room like it was going to protect her.

Kyo's eyes open so slowly he thought they would never open. When they had fully opened though, he sat up. They burned from all the crying he had done. He must have cried the whole rest of the day yesterday. And he wasn't used to crying. The moment he saw the roof tiles, he had automatically started thinking about Tohru. Though he didn't know why, but it had just happened. He had felt horrible. He never wanted to have told her that. But he knew he would have had to one day. And the day had just come to soon for him. He let out a sigh of frustration.

He wanted to so badly jump off the roof and beat Akito into nothing. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. It was to good to even think of. If he couldn't beat Yuki, and Yuki couldn't beat Akito, then he had no right to even think about beating Akito. Then, he remembered that school was almost over. And if he didn't beat Yuki in just a little more then a month, he would be gone. He wouldn't have to be hear anymore. He wouldn't have to bear near Tohru and make her feel like she had yesterday. All her problems would go away, wouldn't they? Wasn't he the one who caused most of them?

Once again another sigh of frustration escaped his mouth. His stomach let out a small but noticeable growl. Just like Tohru, Kyo hadn't left the room for anything. Not food, water, anything! He felt like the roof would keep his from causing problems. But that of course just wouldn't happen.

Tohru's feet touched the floor at the bottom of the steps. It felt as if it too ages to get down the stairs. She stood there, looking around as if something was about to charge towards her and knock her off her feet. She heard a soft noise fill the house, and when she looked over she saw Yuki entering the house. Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori had no idea what had gone on yesterday. And neither her or Kyo planned on telling them this. They didn't need to know. That's what Tohru had thought.

Then, Akito walked in. She was the only one who seemed to notice Tohru just standing there staring at all of them. She had said something to Hatori that Tohru couldn't hear. Then, she started to walk towards Tohru. Out of reaction, Tohru's feet started to move her backwards, away from Akito. She glared at Akito with hatred. But then fear as well. She knew Akito wasn't going to do anything. Not with every one in the house like this. It would be such a dumb act on her part.

"I just want to talk…" Akito's rasp voice went threw Tohru's ears, and came out the other one. She had taken in what Akito said, but had also let it go at the same time.

"Talk? About what?" she asked, trying to hide her fear, but could tell she wasn't doing to good of a job.

"You of course…"

Me? But why me? I didn't do anything. So why would Akito want to talk to me? She asked herself in her head. "About?" Tohru asked, sounding serious now. Which wasn't often for her.

"Your memory."

"My…my memory?"

"Yes, after what happened yesterday you cant ay you don't want to forget. I know you want all these painful things to go away. Not let them hurt you anymore. You want to forget them. You want to forget every one you have met in this family. Including the monster. You want to forget him the most out of every one, don't you?"

"NO! I do want these painful memory's to go away. But I do not want to forget every one I have met because of this curse. And I defiantly do not want to forget about Kyo! He is not a monster. Just because someone has done something really missed placed in their life, that doesn't mean that every thing bad should happen to them!" Tohru's hand shot up to her mouth, covering it completely, after she heard what she had said.

"Yes you do. You said it yourself yesterday. You said 'I don't want to know all of this stuff anymore…'" Akito had quoted Tohru on exactly what she had said. Not one word was different. This had surprised Tohru, and she didn't know what to say. Finally coming up with something, she removed her hand from her mouth. This was it, she was not afraid anymore. She had no reason to be afraid of another human in the world.

"I say a lot of things I don't mean," Tohru said lying. But this time when she said it you were not able to tell if she were lying or not. "All people always say things they don't mean. Even you Akito. You are always calling Kyo a monster. But only so he thinks that you actually over power him. But you don't. Just because you are the god doesn't mean you can over power every one. They all wont listen to you. Not for ever…"

"Silence!" Akito said, sounding like a teacher. "I always mean what I say! And no one will ever stop obeying me! They are to weak now. They cant do it. Ever since you came into there lives every one has changed. They had all become softer because of you. And if they were to argue against me…they would know they wouldn't win! Its just simple. Because of you every one is now weak and cant do things for themselves."

Tohru looked at Akito. For some reason she knew what he had said wasn't true at all. But at the same time something was telling her to believe it. In a way…it really did make sense. Kyo would fight Yuki anymore. And Tohru had now thought that was because of her. Yuki never seemed to put a care in the world anymore. He always let Tohru be the one who would care for everything now. She looked from Akito to her feet.

Did she really want to forget? Had she honestly thought about her memory being erased. She had, she had thought that it was the only way to have a happy life once again. To be able to do things with Uo and Hana-chan again. Not have to worry about certain things like she did now because she new the Sohma's. For so long she had wished things could go back to the way they once were. But after hearing Kyo tell her that he loved her, she had started to rethink that. Not for long had her thoughts once again started to change. And now she was thinking about it again. But could she really just go and let Hatori erase her memory.

By letting him do this, it would change her whole life. Who knows where she would then live. More then likely with her grandfather. But the people there weren't to friendly. And she didn't really like them that much. And then forgetting about this would be like forgetting your whole. And though she had only known the Somhas for about 3 years now. It felt as if she had known them since they were only baby's. She loved each and every one in there own way. Making it even harder to want to forget them.

"Well…?" Akito said, breaking Tohru's thoughts. "Would you want to get your memory erased? And then be able to live like you used to. Be happy again. Hang out with your friends like normal teenage girls do. Or be stuck hear for the rest of your life. Helping every one with there little problems. Making sure every one is always so happy. But deep down inside you know that you are tired of doing all this. And just want to be able to live...free…"

Akito had made it sound as if Tohru hated living with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. And having to help them. Okay so sure, helping them with all there problems could be frustrating some times. But every one always needs help, and this Tohru new. Akito had started to become aggravated as she waited for Tohru's answer. But she had to just be as patient as possible and wait. If she didn't, she might just screw up what ever Tohru was going to say.

Tohru fidgeted for a moment, now noticing every one in the other room staring at her with weird expressions on there faces. The only thing she could think about was, 'maybe they just cant see Akito…'. But she eventually let them slip out of her mind and turned her attention back to Akito. She could see Akito growing even more impatient as she was still thinking about her answer.

"Do you want to live like this for ever?" Akito asked, a little nasty. "Or would you rather be happy? Do you want your memory erased so you can live happy just like you used to. And not deal with all this pain anymore?"

That was it, Tohru had come to her conclusion and she was ready to tell Akito.

" I want my memory…"

* * *

**So, what did you all think? I thought this chapter could have been better. And once again, i apologize for not being able to thank my reviewers..tho i have to say that one of my reviewers told me i dont have to be sorry. That you guys should be the ones thanking me for writing this story, and letting you guys read it. Well, i thought that was very nice of them and i wanted to thank them. So you know who you are when i am telling people this! and thanks alot! Well please keep reading and reviewing...thansk to all my readers!**


	17. Saying Goodbye

**Discaimer- I do not own fruits basket..and i will never...oh well..i do own this story tho!**

**Ok, this is...another pretty...not ot long...but pretty long chapter. hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 17- Saying Good-bye…

"I want to keep my memory!" She spat out, tears forming in her eyes. "I cant not keep it. I know to much stuff that I don't and do want to forget. But I do want to keep all of them. I don't need to forget any of this. None of it! I know this is were I'm supposed to be. I just know that if I left, everything would go bad. And that's because of you! You still think you over power ever one! But you don't!"

Akito grinned so evilly that Tohru had honestly thought it would kill her. She was now able to tell that Akito was pissed. And didn't like the answer, or what Tohru had just said.

"Why you…" Akito's hand lifted as smacked Tohru's cheek. She hoped that Tohru would have flinched in pain, but she didn't. She hadn't moved. Her eyes hadn't closed. Nothing. Not even her breathing changed. She was not afraid anymore, and she had just made this clear to Akito.

"You don't own me! You don't rule me! And you are defiantly not going to tell me weather my mind is going to be erased or not!" After that, Tohru hadn't waited another second to leave Akito standing there in shock. Every one in the house stared at Tohru as she stormed out of the house. Though no one had heard what she had said that whole time, they all had a good guess that it was Akito.

She looked around outside for Kyo. She knew where he was but just looked around the yard out of habit. She grabbed a hold of the ladder and started to climb up. When she saw Kyo sitting there, his head was resting in his knees. It was obvious that he hadn't heard her coming up because he hadn't looked up. He just sat there, his eyes closed in thought.

Quietly she walked over to him, and even when she sat down his head hadn't lifted. She nudged his a little, being that she wasn't quit sure what she wanted to say. She only came up here so Kyo knew that she still loved him.

Finally after another nudge Kyo's head lifted. His eyes started to open, indicting that he was asleep. But the moment they got even the smallest glace of Tohru, they shot open and stared directly into her eyes. He stared at her as if he hadn't seen her in years. But finally Toru broke that and turned her head so she was looking in front of her. She sighed a little bit, getting ready to tell him what she had to. But what if now he wanted to leave her. What if he just wanted to go and not have to deal with things like this, just like she had. What ever it might be, Tohru just had to tell him.

"Kyo…" her voice seemed disturbed by something. Like she wasn't going to be able to talk anymore. It sounded to Kyo as if he was already loosing her. And yet, here she was sitting in front of him, trying to speak to him. When she got no answer, she just continued with her speaking.

"You…You have to…" Now her voice was shacking and she had small tears trickling down her cheeks. "You have to beat Yuki Kyo! You have to do it. I cant loose you. You cant leave and go to that room! If you do, you'll be leaving me hear…and I don't want to go on in my life without you…"

Kyo stared at Tohru blankly. "Hadn't you said you wanted to forget all the painful things yesterday?" he questioned, a little confused now.

That was it. He sounded like Akito just then when he had asked her that. She had heard to much about her memory wanting to get erased. And how she had hinted that she wanted to forget yesterday. It was to much for her. It started to tick her off, and now it had gotten to the last bit of her.

"NO!" She shouted, making Kyo jump back a little. "I didn't mean what I said! I wasn't thinking yesterday. To many things that I didn't want to or needed to know were being thrown at me. It was to much for me to handle. And I said a lot of things I didn't mean. And that was one of them!"

Tohru had been pissed now. Not once had Kyo seen her like this. It made him feel like he was the cause of it. And in a way he was. But he didn't mean to make her like this. Tohru stood to her feet, and started to head for the ladder. She had thought that Kyo would stop her, but he didn't. That's when she turned around and looked Kyo dead in the eyes. She had yet another question, and this Kyo was able to tell.

"Are you going to beat Yuki…or try at least?" she questioned, now a little more calmly.

Kyo still didn't answer. He didn't want to fight with Yuki anymore. He knew it was totally pointless. He thought he would never be able to win. But then again, he hadn't fought against Yuki in a while. But that didn't make any difference to him. He only looked away from her, knowing that this was going to disappoint her. And make him regret doing it.

"You tell me you love me Kyo, and then your going to just go and let yourself get locked away. Why? Why would you do that to someone? If you loved them as much as you said you did, then wouldn't you try anything to be with them forever, or how ever long you can be with them for? I know I would…" Tohru carefully took another step back, making sure she would tip on her own feet she looked down at the floor. Then back at Kyo after knowing she had enough room to stand there.

"If there is one reason why I should say good-bye to you right now Kyo, then tell me!" she demanded, not so calm anymore.

This had definitely put Kyo into shock. Had she really just said that, or was hearing things. When he looked over at her, he knew he wasn't hearing things. He knew that was exactly what she had said. And knew that she meant it. He found himself searching for the words to find. But it seemed like he would never be able to find the right ones. But in this state, who needed right words to stop someone. As long as you told them something like not to go. Then wouldn't that person stay?

Tohru couldn't believe. Here she was, about to walk away from Kyo for good. And he wasn't saying anything. Nothing. He wasn't even trying to stop her. Nor move. Any sign showing her that he didn't want her to go would be good enough for Tohru. But now, as she stared even harder at him she noticed he didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to do anything to stop her. He wanted her to go…but why? Is it because of Akito? She wasn't afraid of him anymore. And she knew he knew that. So what was it? Yuki maybe? No, it couldn't be that. It was something else. Maybe it was the fact the Kyo had killed Kyoko (Tohru's mom for those of you who don't know) and was now thinking he didn't disserve Tohru.

And that was it. That was exactly what he had been thinking. Just because he was the cause of Kyoko's death didn't mean he had to loose Tohru. Kyoko wanted Kyo to look over Tohru if anything had happened to her, isn't that what Kyo had said? Tohru couldn't take it anymore. She could feel all her emotions going into one little spot, and every single one of them about to burst out of her chest.

That was it, she had turned around fully and went down the ladder. She hadn't looked back once, she hadn't said anything. She just climbed down the ladder, and ran into the woods. And still Kyo didn't even make any effort to go and stop her. He could go after her right now ans stop her. Tell her not to leave. But after not saying anything to hear...now that would just be wrong. He didn't try to stop her before, so what would you be showing a person if you went over them now. Okay, so maybe you would be showing them that you love them. But you would also be showing them that your only doing it because of the way they feel.

Kyo let out a loud scream before falling to his knees, and cursing himself to hell. "What the hell…why the hell did I just do that? Oh my fu- ah! I am such an idiot!" His fist met the roof tile, and a tear slowly trickled down his cheek. He found himself once again crying. He couldn't just sit here and let her leave like that. He knew he couldn't live without her. Even if she were to come back, he also knew she wouldn't talk to him. And for some reason, something inside of him was telling him that she wasn't coming back. It was telling him that he needed her. To go after her. Not let her disappear out of his life.

He stood to his feet and took not time to run climb down the ladder and run towards the woods. He walked in a fast past, making sure she wasn't in the woods somewhere. But he picked up his speed in walking when he didn't find her anywhere. Then, he came to the exit of the woods and looked around quickly before walking again.

She stopped for air. She hadn't stopped running once, and now she felt as if she was going to die from all the running she had done. Tears had still been slowly dripping down her face, and people were staring at her closely. Tohru hadn't really noticed, the only thing her mind was on right now was Kyo. And where she was to go now that she had just ran away from him. Her grandfather hadn't lived to far away. But she didn't want to go there. Or back to the Shigure's house right now either. She sighed, knowing she had no other choice then her grandfather's house. She wiped some sweat off her forehead, then started to walk slowly.

Kyo was so intent on finding her that he was actually asking people if they had seen a girl with brown long hair, and a light blue dress on running by. (yes, I have just now made up what Tohru is wearing…) Some people had answered yes, and some no. But everyone who did answer yes all pointed in the same direction. So at least he knew he was on the right track. But now he just hoped he would find her, and soon to.

For the sky had now started to grow dark. And Kyo could sense that it was going to be raining soon. It was just his cat side of him that knew it. And oh how he disliked the rain. So now to find Tohru was something he wanted to do soon. And with luck, after asking one more person if they had seen her they had pointed down a narrow side walk. They told his that she had stopped only a few feet away from him, and that she went down that path after she thought for a few moments.

"She couldn't have gotten to far," The women told him. " She had just continued on walking and not to fast at all. In think she was tired or something. She looked as if she was crying also…" she said.

Kyo thanked her before running off. He so hoped he would find her soon. For one, he wanted to just be able to tell her how sorry he was. And he should have though harder before on the roof. And second, it was now starting to rain. He was able to feel the rain on his face as he ran quickly down the narrow sidewalk. He came to a stop when noticing the sidewalk continued straight down, but also turned onto another road. He bit his bottom lip as he looked across the road to the other side of the sidewalk to see if she was walking down there. But she wasn't, no one was there. Then he turned his head and looked down the path he had to choose.

There she was. Tohru, walking down the sidewalk. Her arms were wrapped around herself from the cold that the rain was giving off. It wasn't drizzling anymore. Now it was pouring. And Kyo was soaked. So was Tohru. Kyo couldn't help but let out a small grin of happiness for finding her. He now walked at a slow past for his legs were shacking from all the running he had done. When he had reached Tohru, he placed a hand on her shoulder making her turn around.

Her eyes lit up when she saw Kyo staring there. He was smiling so softly that she couldn't help but smile back.

"Tohru listen, I don't know what got into me back there. I just… I don't know. I cant even understand it. All I know is that I had just made the biggest mistake of my life. I should have never of let you go like that. It was wrong of me…and I really am sorry. Please don't go. I wont be able to live without you. Tohru, I don't only _love_ you…but I am _in love _with you…" Kyo said, looking down into her eyes.

Tohru couldn't say anything. But she was able to smile. And she did. Kyo smiled back before kissing her gently. Tohru returned his kiss. When Kyo broke apart from her, he grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

"C'mon," he said smoothly. "let go home, and get out of this rain…"

Tohru nodded, know resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. Both soaked, and also the only people probably out on the roads right now. Other then the cars that were going by and making noise, it was so peaceful. And for once, the rain wasn't making Kyo feel all pissy. Nope, he was happy. And never could be any happier…

* * *

**WHOO-HOO! I am really hyper right now! i alot of ice cream with my friends today after school. And i just got home like..20 minutes ago...so i am suprised i got this chapter in today. yes...i acted like a normal person today and didnt sit at my computer all day like i usually would. Well anyways thanks to all my reviewers i appreciate it very much...you guys have no idea. Please keep reading and reviewing...thanks!**


	18. What If Its More?

**Disclaimer- I donot own fruits basket...**

**Ok I have gotten into a habit of typing somewhat of long paragraphs. So if this annoys anyone, please tell me. Thanks... **

Chapter 18- What If Its More?

When Tohru and Kyo walked into the house, everyone's head turned directly towards them. It was like they hadn't seen them in years or something cause now every one was jumping up. Well, Hatori was just slowly sitting up but Yuki and Shigure had shot up to see that Tohru was okay. Akito had told them everything that happened, though she changed the story around a lot. Making every thing seem like she was the perfect little angel, and Kyo and Tohru were the devils minions going after her. And Akito had shot up out of shock when seeing Tohru and Kyo holding hands, smiling happily. That was until they saw Akito.

She thought she had broken the two apart. That they wouldn't be talking anymore. But she didn't. _But…how? _She asked herself. She just stared as Tohru and Kyo now walked past her after reassuring everyone of there safety. Especially Hatori who insisted on looking them both over. Kyo had let out a small laugh to that, and had told him it was just rain. Now for Kyo saying it was just rain, and laughing about it, now that made Hatori worry. Not like the worry in 'oh my is he going to die?' worry, but more in the 'what has gotten into your brain?' worry. Nobody really took notice to this.

Akito could feel her anger rising like the water in a pool. She wanted to so badly explode on them both right then and there. But she had to calm down. Her plans weren't gone just yet. She was still ready just in case this had happened. But she had also been sure that nothing like this would have happened. And boy was she wrong. So her next plan wasn't exactly sorted out yet. And it would need a lot of thinking. And also for Kyo and Tohru to apart. Just so she didn't have to seem them together happily. Or that might ruin everything she had in mind.

They both left the room, and Yuki stood up. He looked at everyone before leaving the house, a little mad. He went outside and looked around for a good spot to just go and sit at. Not being able to find one he just stormed off and looked around. Still he couldn't figure anything out so he decided to just sit on the porch thing. He looked up at the sky as if something was about to fall from it and kill him. But nothing was there except the rain that had still been falling. Which, if I may add, Yuki was now wet because of it. Not that he really cared at this point. He just couldn't believe how jealous he had gotten not to long ago. When he saw Tohru and Kyo holding hands, his heart tore in two. He had thought he was over Tohru. That when Kyo had finally told her, and she said she loved him back…he had honestly thought his feelings had gone away.

That's what it had felt like. He felt as if his feelings went back to just thinking of Tohru as a mother. And loving her like she truly was his mother. But now he knew that he was wrong about his thoughts. He had to get his mind off of her. She wasn't his, and never was going to be. That would only be a miracle. And miracles were the last thing that had ever happened to him. The one miracle he had was making friends when he was little. Then, a little girl had bumped into him and revealed his secret on accident of course. Then Tohru came into his life. Knowing someone so sweet, so caring. Someone that would help you in anyway form possible was also a miracle.

Yuki couldn't help but let out a small sigh. He knew he wanted to be with Tohru every day of his life, but he also knew that was impossible.

"I think I need some fresh air…" Tohru told Kyo, now standing from his bed and going towards the door.

"What, like you didn't get enough fresh air before in the rain?" Kyo asked, jokingly.

Tohru only laughed slightly before leaving the room. She headed down the stairs cheerfully. She had saw Akito walking towards her, but she didn't stop. Akito wasn't going to say anything to her. Not right now. She didn't care what she had to say. Even if it was about Kyo being locked away. Or her and the whole memory thing. She knew that if it was any of these, she would be able to handler herself now. As well as Kyo. She had picked up the speed in her walking now so Akito couldn't catch up to her. Reaching the front door just in time, she slid it open and went outside.

When she had closed the doors, she turned only to see Yuki standing behind her looking at her curiously. At the sudden sight of him just staring at her, her heart had skipped about 3 beats. She had to gasp for air from the sudden fright that shot through her body. And still, Yuki had just sat there staring at her curiously. She smiled before looking back at him.

"Sorry, guess you just scared me.." Tohru said.

"No, I'm sorry then, I didn't mean to scare you." Yuki replied quickly.

Tohru smiled again before trying to squeeze by him. Yuki noticing this, moved to the side for her. She sat down immediately. She had felt uncomfortable around Yuki for some reason. Actually it had been ever since the night he had kissed her. She just didn't feel right around him anymore. But of course she didn't want to ell him this. And when Yuki had sat down next to her, she had thought her heart had stopped pounding. Yuki looked over at her, smiling so softly. This had made Tohru feel more comfortable for some reason. Though she didn't know why she had just shrugged it off. Her eyes wondered away form his, and more into the yard. It was all gray outside from the rain. And mud was every where.

"You know," Tohru said trying to break the awkward silence. "You haven't been to your secret base in a long time. I think you should go there soon and make sure every thing is okay."

Yuki laughed a little bit. "Once again always worrying about other things that don't really mean anything. Honda-san, I know that Akito being here has…well put you and Kyo in a state that isn't explainable. I know that sh…I mean he is a cruel and very stubborn person. I can also say that he doesn't give up on things easily. So if you thought that this was finally ending with Akito…then your wrong,"

"No," Tohru started. "I knew. Everyone thinks I'm so ditzy, clumsy person. Not paying attention to things around me. But actually, I do notice the little things. And I know that Akito hasn't given up yet. Someone like him wont give up, even if it kills him."

Yuki started blankly at Tohru. Had she actually just told him she wasn't ditzy? That was a big shocker. But either way, Tohru had been changing ever since the school year had started again. She had even missed school a lot now. But every time she did, did she care? No she didn't. This had also made Yuki very relieved. He didn't have to worry about her for one, she now had Kyo. And two, she was more…aware of her surroundings now. But still, Yuki couldn't help but wonder if something just wasn't right. Nothing with her. But with something that was going to happen to her. Maybe not physically, but most defiantly mentally.

He just knew that she would soon change. Not how she acts. But by the things she knew. That would eventually change, and she wouldn't be with them any more. It was going to happen soon. He could tell. He just knew this for some odd reason. It was like this little voice that was telling him to run with her. So nothing bad can happen to her. Make it so she is safe, and not in harms reach. And yet, something else was telling him to total opposite. Not to run. Stay here with her. Don't make it obvious you love her still. But make sure nothing does happen to her.

That was the idea that Yuki had liked most. If he were to run away with her now, what would everyone think. And it isn't like it would honestly matter. Akito would only look for them until she had found them. And the whole point of running away it to be able to get away from the thing that had made you run away. Not have to keep running away from it. Not having to just keep running for that fact.

"I want to be able to live freely and happily," Yuki said out of know where. "Not to have to go under all the damn rules that have been set up for us. I want to be able to love with out having to be afraid of someone finding out. To be able to live like a normal person. Like you…Honda-san."

"Like me…" Tohru said with a weird sort of laugh. "You don't want to have to live like me Yuki-kun. No one honestly understands the pain I go threw. Yes, I know it is not as much as you have gone threw. But its all so bad that it is almost catching up. I love being able to know the secret of the Sohma's. Honestly I do. But at the same time…I hate it."

Yuki gave Tohru a weird expression. She hated knowing about the curse? But why? He had always thought she loved to know this. Not counting every little problem it came with. But was able to know everything else.

"Why..?" Yuki asked, unsure if he should have.

"Because…I never wanted to have to ca…"

* * *

**I am so sorry for leaving a cliff hanger. But I had something in mind of what Tohru was going to say...but then i thought i wanted to change it. So i needed some time to think...and also out this on a cliffi. And also i know this chapter was most boring...but i had to put some Yuki in there for the Yuki fans...tho i do not really like him. So thats why this chapter is in here...it is also to get to the ending of my story... Anyways thanks to all my reviewers...and readers. Also, the next chapter is probably going to be my longest one. It is more then likely the most important one...and has most of the main story in it...so yea...anyways thanks to all please r/r!**

**----Ash**


	19. A Room Of Dead Souls

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket...**

**Ok so this is going to be a pretty long chapter. So enjoy**

Chapter 19- A Room Of Dead Souls…

"Because…I never wanted to have to care and think of anyone else's problems like I do. I know how stubborn it may sound. But it is so true. I had never thought I would stumble across such cursed people in my life. Never find anyone with such horrible lives. But I did. And at first, I thought it was something good that had happened to me. But I only found out that I was wrong about that. I don't know why, but if I was able to go back to the day this had all happened, I probably would. Just so I could make sure I would have never of come into your lives. Never had made any of this happen…"

Yuki's hand immediately grabbed Tohru's arms. "Don't say something like that Honda-san! If not for you coming into my…I mean our lives none of us would be this happy. You are the reason that every one acts how they do. You helped Kisa talk. Made me realize that not everything is meaningless in the world. Kyo…well what can I say about him. He just isn't the same anymore. He knows how to express himself without having to use anger…Ah!" This had most defiantly made Yuki pissed off. His voice was now firm and he didn't take a breath threw out his whole statement towards her.

Tohru was just wide eyed from Yuki's statement. But soon after her eyes had gone back to normal she looked away from him.

"No, every one realized or did all these things on there own. You all just say I helped because I was there when all this happened. But little words from one person doesn't mean that you helped them. The person who was helped only helped themselves by finally believing certain things. And learning how to do more things! Learning that they don't have to hide from there fears. No one can help you on those problems! No one but themselves!" Tohru yanked her arms away from Yuki and hurried back inside.

Yuki just stood there dumbfounded by what she had just told him.

Tohru entered the house again only to find that Shigure, Akito, and Hatori were all gone. No one sat in the kitchen, nor the living room place. And not even in Shigure's office. Not thinking to much about it, she made her way up the stairs and into Kyo's room again. When she saw Kyo lying down on the bed with his eyes closed, she couldn't help but smile. She quietly walked over to the bed and sat next to him. Kyo's head turned a little and his eyes reopened to see Tohru smiling down at him. He smiled back before sitting up.

"No one is down stairs…except…Yuki-kun…" she said solemnly.

"I'm sure there around somewhere…" he replied quickly.

Tohru let out a soft sigh and nodded showing she agreed with him. Kyo looked at Tohru more carefully. She had seemed some what upset. And the rest of her aggravated. But her eyes had only shown confusion. Making this confuse Kyo. He wanted to ask her what had happened, but he knew she would answer him. Only tell him the same thing she did every time he would ask. "nothing…" that's what she always said. So he didn't even bother to think about asking her anymore. Just laid back down and closed his eyes.

In only a few moments Kyo had fallen asleep. Tohru stood to her feet and went down stairs to go and get a drink. When she had entered the kitchen, this time it wasn't empty. Akito was sitting at the table looking at Tohru with her evilness.

"Don't worry, Yuki is still outside…" Akito said as Tohru now walked past him to the fridge.

"W-where is everyone e-else…" she stuttered, now knowing that for some odd reason her fear was coming back.

"I told Shigure and Hatori that I wanted something to eat. And it couldn't be from this house. I would probably get sick from eating something from here. Specially if someone had made it…" Akito said, referring to Tohru.

Tohru had gone to say something, but Kyo had walked in. he was yawning and his eyes were half closed, making it hard for him to see who was in the kitchen.

"I see the monster is here…" Akito said.

This had shot Kyo's eyes open and pointed them directly to where Akito was sitting. He didn't say a word, only stared in contempt. Kyo had so badly wanted to charge after Akito. But something was holding him back. Telling him to just watch what Akito was about to do. Something had told him Akito was up to know good, but just to stay where he was and not move. To just watch what he was up to, and maybe then stop him.

"he isn't a monster…" Tohru said so lowly you could barely hear her. But at the same time when she had said this you were able to hear her that the fear that was lingering inside of her was now fading away again. Her voice was much more firm then before, and her eyes had shown much hatred.

"Why its just a perfect couple. A monster loving none other then a monster. But do you know that not all monsters stay together? They break up eventually…and its always because the bigger monster comes along and breaks them up." At this point Akito had stood to her feet, looking Kyo in the eyes on purpose. "And I think we all know who that bigger monster is,"

Kyo had lunged forwards to Akito, but missed when Akito had sat back down. Kyo had growled like a dog, before cursing at Akito. Tohru watched as the twp argued. Actually is more of just Kyo yelling at Akito for making him miss. And also calling Tohru a monster.

Didn't Akito say that Yuki-kun was outside? If that's true, then how come he didn't come running in when he heard Kyo yelling out Akito's name. I'm sure he would have wanted to of seen what happened. So…now I cant help but wonder what happened to him. Tohru looked over at the front door. She hadn't seen Yuki standing there anymore. But she could have sworn that Akito had said Yuki was still outside. Unless…he had gone to his secret base like Tohru had suggested.

"What would you do if I were to take this monster away from you right now?" Akito asked Tohru, taking her out of the trance she had been in. She looked up at Akito, not knowing what to say. "Hm…silent are we? That's to bad. I thought you would be able to tell me this answer. But I guess I was wrong about that… you are such a little bitc-"

"Don't you dare Akito! If you even think about finishing that sentence I swear I will punch your damn face in!" Kyo threatened.

"Bitch…" Akito said, grinning at Kyo to make him mad.

Kyo had snapped. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. This was the last thing he was able to handle from Akito. And was going to be the last thing. So he thought anyways. He had lunged forward, knowing that Akito would try to move from it. Only this time he went in the opposite direction of Akito so he would know which way Akito was going to go. Making it easy enough for him to lay a nice punch on her face. Now being able to hit Akito was something anyone never tried, or succeeded in Kyo's part. So it had shocked Akito when she felt Kyo's punch take affect on her face. And only a few seconds later was another one sent right into the other side of her face.

Kyo stopped after getting Akito to the ground. Though it had felt good to Kyo for doing this, he also knew he was going to regret it. Specially now when Akito had started to stand up. Finally being back on her feet she punched Kyo back. Then before either Kyo or Tohru could do anything she scratched his face. Then pushed Tohru to the floor to get her out of the way. Her foot made contact with Kyo's side, sending him to the floor. When Kyo hit the floor, Akito's attention was directly turned to Tohru. She hadn't gotten up yet for some reason. And she wouldn't be any time soon.

Akito's foot then met with Tohru's side just like ti had done only a few nights ago. And being that the pain from that night still flowed around in her body, this had only made it worst. And even more worst when Akito kicked her two more times before stopping. She then kicked Kyo once more to make sure he was knocked out for good. When seeing that he was, and so was Tohru she grinned. She took no time to drag Kyo out of the kitchen and out of the house.

Tohru had woken almost 2 hours later. She was placed on the couch, and Yuki was hovering above her.

"What happened to you? Where is Kyo? Did he do this to you?" Yuki asked when noticing the slightest movement from her.

"KYO!" Tohru shrieked now sitting up. Her hand immediately moved to her side. Her body was acing from the pain that was now making its way along her side. "Akito-san took Kyo. He took Kyo!" She cried out now being able to stand. She hadn't listened to Yuki telling her not to leave. She didn't care about what he had to say. All she was thinking about right now was getting Kyo back from Akito before he had gotten badly hurt.

Yuki ran after her as they ran outside, threw the woods. And all the way to the Sohma's main house. And even with Tohru's wound she hadn't stopped once. Yuki hadn't even been able to catch up to her the whole time. That was until Tohru had finally come to a stop at the Sohma's main residents. Never in her life has she ran so much, for so long, and so far. And with the pain that had been added to her body she hadn't cared. Yuki, who thought she was now insane for running for so long, walked up quietly behind her. She was breathing so heavy that Yuki was sure anytime she would be passing out from the lack of no air. But she hadn't, just kept walking determined to find Kyo.

At one point she had seen Kureno walking by. But he wasn't who she was looking for. Though, she knew that usually where ever he was, Akito was sure to be around. If not with him. _Wait a minute…_ she thought to herself now watching Kureno leave._ Why hadn't Akito brought him. Isn't Kureno like his…I don't know. The person that is always loyal to him. AH! What do I care…_

Tohru had started to run towards the door that Kureno had left. If by luck, Akito would be in here.

"You know if we get caught, we are going to get in serious danger," Yuki said, showing his existence. Tohru hadn't listened. To be honest, she wanted to be caught. If she was seen in the Sohma's residents wouldn't they bring her strait to Akito. Being that Akito is the head of the house. They shouldn't be aloud to do anything without his permission. But of course luck was not always with everyone, and right now it was not with Tohru. She couldn't find anyone around the Sohma's residents. It was as if Akito knew she was on her way. And wanted her to suffer the thought of not being able to find Kyo. If that was the case, she didn't care. She wasn't going to give up.

The place did have many people living in it. But that still didn't mean it was that big. Yuki had grabbed Tohru's hand.

"Come one, I know where to go. I've been here plenty of times. And if what you say about Akito taking Kyo is true. I know the exact room Akito would be in. The same room I was in for a very long time…"

Tohru stared at Yuki, but let him lead the way.

His eyes had slowly opened. It had been about an hour since everything had happened to him and Tohru. And right now, Tohru was still at the house unconscious. Being watched over by Yuki. It was cold, and black. He couldn't see a thing. At first he didn't know where he was. But then, only about a few minutes later, had he realized he was in the room. It was like a room of Dead Souls to him. No one ever left, no one except Yuki. And right now, Kyo was the Dead Soul being locked into the dreadful room.

He wasn't even going to bother to try and leave. He knew he couldn't, and it had felt like Akito had beaten him more after stuffing him into the room. He knew someone would come after him. More on the line of he knew Tohru would come after him. But he didn't want her to. He wanted her to stay back at Shigures so she didn't get hurt. Or something bad wouldn't happen to her. But then again, if she were to come wouldn't Yuki come as well? He wouldn't just let her run off in a panicking hurry…would he? No, Kyo knew Yuki and he knew he would follow her.

Though for some reason he was wishing Yuki wouldn't follow her either. He had the same feeling that he had when seeing Akito in the kitchen earlier. That something bad was going to happen. But not to him, but to Tohru. Something he knew he was going to regret for the rest of his life.

He tried to stand to his feet. He struggled, but he couldn't. Akito had defiantly did more damage to his body when he was knocked out. For now the pain wasn't just on one side, but both. And he had blood slowly dripping out of the corners of his mouth. He spit to one side, letting blood fly out of his mouth. He then wiped his mouth with his hand. The taste of the nasty blood on his tongue was making him sick. And what was worst was that the room he was in didn't smell to nice. It smelt like mildew and something else he couldn't quiet pick out yet.

He coughed, which had sent pain threw his body. He had tensed up now being that it had seemed to be soothing his pain. Though when he would loosen up, it would only come back again. Then his whole body had just tensed up once again when he was able to hear a door opening, and a familiar voice.

"I thought a monster like you would be able to wake so fast," Akito said standing by the door way.

Kyo tried to look over at him but his eyes just weren't used to the lighting right now so he looked away. He was able to see to figures though. One of course being Akito's. But who was the other one? And why was the other one here of course?

"Now, I think we need to talk you damn monster… I think you know that when Tohru Honda-san is to wake up, she will come looking for you. She does know where I have brought you. Though I don't like to say this, she is a very bright girl on certain things. Maybe not all of course. Because…well she is going to come after you. That right there is a dumb move. And not to bright if I may say so myself. I know you want that damn bitch to stay back at Shigure's. But that wont do her any good, nor you."

"Yeah and what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kyo asked aggressively now once again trying to struggle to his feet.

"What it I mean is if she were to stay there Hatori would be there. And you know what Hatori is capable of doing. Not only magical healing people because he has a degree in his doctoring life. But also to destroy people. And make other ones suffer because of it. He is like half angel, then…half demon…and where ever Tohru goes, I tell him to go. And he will go. Believe me. Her memory will be lost. Weather you, Yuki, Shigure, Momiji, Haru…ANY OF YOU like IT!"

This had made Kyo able to stand. He staggered towards Akito but was only knocked back down from her. A small grin formed on Akito's face as she lifted her leg.

"Don't Akito," Said someone that Kyo knew.

He looked towards the other figure, now being able to see a little but better. It was Kureno. The one person Kyo should have guessed it was.

"Fine. But this poor little monster should be put out of his misery. No one deserves to go threw this much pain. Both mentally and physically. It must honestly hurt to have to go threw all of this. Knowing that someone you loved wont remember you ever again. Knowing you cant beat a certain someone. So now you are going to suffer in here. All fo this must be killing you slowly and horribly." Akito bent down to Kyo so her mouth was right next to Kyo's ear. "But you know what, I like it. And I will always be here when you get locked away for good. I will make sure your body dies in here…" she whispered into his, sending chills down his back.

"SHUT UP! You dirty son of a bitch!" Kyo's fist met with Akito's face.

And amazingly, Akito had just chuckled. Sure it had hurt her, but she had thought that Kyo was going to die in here. That nothing could save him.

"No one loves a monster, only a monster could love something so…horrible. Just like Tohru Honda-san. She is a monster…and a damn ugly one to!"

"Why the hell are you so jealous of her Akito? I have never in my life seen a guy so jealous of a women. It makes no sense!"

"Hasn't anyone told you yet. I am not a man Kyo. I am indeed a women. My mother made me this way! And because she thought that god could only be a god…look at me now! And there should only be one women in this world to make her family happen. Like a mother making her kids happy. Or in this case, a god making her juunish happy!"

"Happy? Do you honestly think we are happy like this? You keep up cluttered from the damn world! Don't let anyone love! You tell us all that it is forbidden to love! So how do you think that is making us happy…?" Kyo questioned

"Kureno, I want you to leave. Make sure Tohru Honda-san hasn't gotten here yet."

Kureno only nodded and left the room. He walked down the long hallway and outside. There, he was able to see her. He knew she was there. But he didn't want to bring her to Akito. She had helped him once before to with Uo-chan and there little love life they had going on. He had also come to appreciate Tohru's care and help. So he decided to pretend she wasn't even there.

"Now Kyo, what do you think about your little love monster loosing her memory?"

* * *

**Ok now i no i told you guys that this was going to sort of bring the point to my whole story. But i thought that i the story just brought the point of what it is about. Plus, i just decided to change this chapter around...alot! I also want to say that i think i only have about...hm...3 or more chapters left. Then i will be making a sequal of course.**

**Please keep reading and reviewing...thanks!**


	20. The Faithful Truth

** Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket... **

** OK this chapter shouldnt be that long..so i hope u enjoy it!**

Chapter 20-The Faithful Truth

Kyo glared hated at Akito. If looks could have killed, right now the whole world would have died. He hated it when Akito would call Tohru a monster. He would always just want to punch her in her ugly face.

"How is it that something so cruel is aloud to live in this earth. Something so ugly. Something like you…you damn transvestite!" Kyo yelled causing Akito to become pissed off.

"Why do you insist on talking back to me?"

"Because…" Kyo coughed once before looking up at her. "Because the cat of the zodiac is one of the most stubborn isn't it?" he grinned before feeling Akito's foot met his body. "Why do such little things make you so angry Akito? I thought I didn't know how to hold my anger…and what the hell am I doing in here right now? You have no right to put me in this room yet! I still have time left!"

"Ah yes…our little bet…lets just say that we both know you can not beat Yuki. So why not just lock you away early. Its only for good for other people. Like Tohru Honda-san. You wont be causing her pain anymore if you just leave!"

"I don't cause her pain you pathet-" Kyo wasn't able to finish. All the damage that had happened to his body was now taking its affect. His eyes started to close, and all he could now see were the bottom of Akito's feet. Then, his whole body hit the floor and his eyes closed completely. Only a grinned of satisfaction came to Akito's face as she now closed the door and walked over to a phone in the room. She picked it up and called Shigure's house. Sure enough Shigure answered with a 'where is every one?' Apparently he knew that it was Akito, and being that Akito wasn't at his house anymore it would only make sense to where she was. She snickered but told him to put Hatori on.

"I don't care! You must come here at once Hatori! If that little bitch isn't there then she is here! Is it that hard to listen?"

"I don't know Akito, maybe you can answer that question…"

Akito turned around to face Tohru and Yuki.

"Where is he Akito?" Tohru asked angrily.

"And why the hell do you want him for?"

"Don't you know Yuki?" Yuki gave Akito a funny look when she said this. "You mean Kyo didn't tell you? Oh this is to much. This means I get to break the horrible but yet wonderful news to you!"

Still Yuki had looked at Akito like she was crazy. Actually, he didn't have to look at her like she was crazy. She just was. Tohru though had known what Akito was talking about. It wasn't hard to figure out what he was talking about. Unless of course you were Yuki and not one idea about the bet Kyo had made with Akito a while back.

"he made a bet with me Yuki. If he could beat you by graduation then I would except him into the zodiac just like everyone else. But if he couldn't, this horrible fate would befall him. Isn't it just wonderful? Kyo can never beat you Yuki-kun!"

"You are sick Akito! How could you honestly make a bet like that with someone. Or why would you make a bet like that with someone? Its just wrong…You sick mental freak!"

Yuki yelled.

For some reason, he felt bad. Bad for Kyo. He didn't want to see Kyo get taken away and held in that room of hell. Not because he had grown to like Kyo. No, it wasn't that. It was Tohru. He couldn't bare to see what she wouldn't do without him. Or in worse thoughts, what she would do. Plus, being locked into that room for eternity would kill you. Being in that room did things to you that took for ever to heal. And Yuki would know this. But for Kyo, he would be locked in there forever. Lord knows what it would do to him.

"You…you cant do this!" Tohru shouted, letting tears stream down her cheeks. "You just cant Akito. Its not right. How could you do something like this? How is it that you would know Kyo is in that room. And day after day he is dying so slowly. And yet here you are sitting in the room while he dies! How can anyone ever do that? Its so cruel. No one could possibly have a heart that cold and black!"

"Well I guess you are wrong about that!" Akito reassured her.

At that moment Shigure and Hatori walked in. Worry on both there faces, but more of Shigure's. They both stood in the doorway. Shigure's eyes on Yuki and Tohru, Hatori's on Akito's psychotic face. She had been smiling so evilly that Hatori was sure she had snapped now and lost her mind. Being that it was only time till something like this had happened why not it be now. It would have made sense with every thing that had been happening.

"Akito where is Kyo?" Hatori asked as he walked up to Akito.

Akito didn't answer him. She only kept her eyes on Tohru. This was it. Akito couldn't take it anymore. She wanted Tohru out of there lives. She wanted her to leave. Not to be able to remember anything. She had it with her. Even thought Tohru hadn't done much to her.

"Akito where is Kyo? I need to know so I can make sure he is okay,"

Akito's shacking finger pointed to the door. Hatori's eyes narrowed. He should have known he would have been in there. Where else would Akito had stuffed him. He walked over to the door and opened it slowly.

"Kyo?" He looked inside and saw Kyo laying unconscious on the floor.

"KYO!" Tohru yelled as she went to go run over to him. Yuki and Shigure both grabbed her and held her back.

"Don't, Hatori need to make sure he is okay first. And besides, look at Akito. She might just kill you right now." Shigure said.

Tohru stopped struggling with them and waited. She hadn't taken to mind that Shigure had just called Akito a women either. All she cared about right now was Kyo. You were able to see how badly hurt he was. Blood was still slowly dripping out of the sides of his mouth. His arms were all badly bruised as well as his chest. Hatori had lifted his shirt a little to make sure he had know broken bones. And to also make sure he was breathing.

First he ran his fingers over each rib, counting at least 3 or 4 that were broken. At this he couldn't help but glare at Akito. He to couldn't think of how anyone could do this to someone. It was just so cruel.

"is he okay? Is he alive? Will he be okay?" Tohru asked her voicing showing all the worry in the world.

Hatori looked Kyo over once more before standing to his feet. He looked over at Tohru, seeing the eagerness in her eyes he couldn't help but look away.

"I'm…so….I'm so sorry… Tohru…" he said.

Tears, more tears had formed in her eyes. And she dropped down to the floor, her hands covering her face.

* * *

**OK! before you people start thinking anything. Do not yell at me for this chapter. Because you dont even know what is going to happen next. There are infact only 2 more chapters for me to go just to let you all know. But i am making a sequal cause i am going to be able to from the way this ends. Though, its not going to be like most other sequals...but a little but different. **

**Well thanks to all my readers and reviewers...i appreciate it very much. Please keep reading and reviewing...thanks!**


	21. The Sight Brought To My Eyes

**Disclaimer- I do not own fruits basket...**

Chapter 21-The Sight Brought To My Eyes

Every one was quiet. The only thing that was herd was Tohru crying. Nothing else could been herd. Or said. No one knew what to say. And the only reason why Akito wasn't talking was because she was to busy staring at Kyo's lifeless body. She had a smile on her face of satisfaction. Yuki, noticing this, couldn't take it anymore.

"You BASTARD!" he shouted as he swung a punch at Akito. He didn't miss. He had hit Akito right on the side of the head. "How dare you do something like this. You truly are insane! Why did you have to kill him Akito? Why? He never did anything! As if his life wasn't bad enough without you being such an ass. Then you did this to him! Now he knows that where ever he is, no matter what he does. Honda-san will be suffering so badly! You are such a cruel piece of shit!" Yuki hit Akito over and over. He couldn't seem to bring himself to stop.

When he had seen Kyo's lifeless body just lying there helpless he couldn't help but think it was his fault. Though he knew it wasn't, he just felt like it was. After a few minutes Shigure and Hatori both had to pull him away. And still they were having a hard time holding him back. After a while, Yuki finally settled down. But still he wanted to just punch Akito to the last bit of her life. And when he looked at Hatori and Shigure he could see that they hadn't wanted to stop him. Like they should have just let him keep swinging at her. So why did they stop him?

"You deserve to live in that room Akito," Yuki said when he was sure he wouldn't be going after him anytime soon.

Akito wiped some blood of her face, and glared over at Yuki. No one said anything, making it somewhat quiet. The only thing that could still be heard was Tohru's tremendous crying. And it also only seemed to be bothering Akito. No one else seemed to care. The only thing they cared about now was what they were going to do. Now with Kyo supposedly dead, and Yuki smashing in Akito's face…it was hard to figure something out. Surely Akito wouldn't let any thing that had happened this day slip by her mind. Not that they had cared about that to much either.

After a very long period of silence, and every one-except Tohru- staring at Akito, Tohru had stood up. She looked at Akito for a split second, then to Hatori and every one else. She tried to badly to bring herself to look at Kyo's body but she just couldn't. Finally she had started to move. She kneeled down besides Kyo, and lifted his head into her lap. The whole time every one watched carefully. She wiped some hair out of his face, and looked down at his cut up face. His lips were moving slightly. Her eyes widened as tears of joy slipped down her face.

"he…he's alive!" she cried out placing her head on top of his forehead. "Kyo…. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't found out about this horrible curse…then you wouldn't be in the stage right now…" Tohru whispered smoothly to him so only he could here. " I love you so much Kyo-kun…please…beat him…" she said. She lifted her head from his and kissed him gently on the lips before placing his head back down on the floor. She stood to her feet, and turned to Akito. She didn't say anything only gave her a dirty look then looked away. She turned and faced Hatori.

"Hatori…I need you to do me a favor. Its something that needs to happen."

"Tohru, your not talking about gett-"

"Of course I am! What else would I be talking about? I need to forget Hatori! I cant take this anymore. I'm the one to blame for this. None of this would have happened if I wouldn't have ever of found out about the curse. Kyo would still be…fine…and not hurt like he is now. I want…no I have to forget!"

Every one stared at Tohru. Had she not known the she was the one who made kyo who he was now. He was much more caring, and helpful. Not as violent anymore. He was just…just so different because of her. And now she was saying that nothing would have happened if she hadn't found out about the curse. Could she have possibly of been that dumb? Either way, know one was able to say anything. No one except Akito of course.

"You heard her Hatori. The bitch wants her memory gone. So do as she just said!"

Every one, including Tohru, ignored Akito. No one wanted this to happen. Yuki could feel tears start to sting his eyes. He didn't know if they had fallen yet or not, but he hadn't cared. Shigure was just staring at her blankly.

"Honda-san…why? You have helped all of us in a way we have all needed it. So…so why do you want to do this. Kyo is still alive. And…it ju-"

"because if I don't leave things like the will only happen again. Akito will just keep tormenting all of you until I leave for good. How come none of you can figure that out!"

"She's right Yuki…" Shigure said, but so regretting it. "Akito even told us that this was the reason why she was doing all of this to us. It has to be done Yuki. I'm sorry…" Shigure couldn't believe what he had been saying. He hadn't really known it, but he had grown so fond of Tohru. He thought of her as his little sister. And loved her so very much.

"I wont do it…" Hatori said, staring Tohru right in the eyes. "I'm not going to do this…I wont…" he said again, not looking away from her. "We need you Tohru. You're the light in our dim world. You cant leave us…"

Tohru went to go say something when someone barged into the room. Every ones head turned towards the door. There was Momji, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Rin, Haru and Kureno. The only one missing was Ayame (that's cause I hate him…).

"Kureno told us to come…" Momiji's worried voice said.

"Tohru…" Kisa said.

"I'm sorry…I need to forget all of you though."

Every one went into shock. This was it, Tohru couldn't take it anymore. She needed to make Hatori erase her memory. And now was her chance. She ran up to him, and enlaced her fingers with his. She squeezed her hand closed on his. And in only a few seconds did a blinding light flash. It had disappeared as fast as it had appeared. And when everyone could see again, no one knew what to do.

There was Tohru, lying on the floor as if she was dead. But she wasn't, only breathing very heavy. Her eyes were shut closed, showing she was unconscious. Then everyone noticed Kyo, sitting next to her side crying. His tears landed on her face and slid down her cheek.

"You fool…" Kyo said looking her body over. "Why the hell did you do this Tohru? What the hell where you freaking thinking? I cant…I cant believe you did this. And all because of me and her!" Kyo said pointing to Akito. He stood to his feet and turned to face Akito.

"You sick fucking BASTARD!" he yelled before running towards her. From all the damage Akito had received from Yuki she wasn't able to move out of the way in time. Kyo had punched her in the stomach and then took no time to do it again. Yuki had tried to stop him. But he was so pissed off that he threw Yuki aside like he was nothing. Someone he was always able to beat. This had surprised everyone. And now he had Shigure, Hatori, and Haru trying to stop him. But even they were thrown aside like rag dolls.

Kisa and Momiji sat by Tohru's side crying there eyes out. Ritsu just stood there, shocked from everything that had just happened. Kureno watched at Hatori, Shigure, and Haru tried stopping Kyo. And Hiro sat next to Kisa, trying to comfort her as good as possible.

"Damn you Akito! Your brought the horrible sight to my eyes! Its your fault I had to see this! Its your fault Tohru wont know us anymore!" Kyo threw one last punch to Akito's head and unluckily for Akito he had ki…

* * *

**NO! this is not my last chapter! the next one willl be the last one...but that one wont be submitted for a long time...i am sorry to say this but my computer has a virus thanks to my sis and now wont work that good. So it is going to get repaired...and that might take a while...so i am sorry...but i was just wondering...how many people are going to yell at me for this chapter? well anyways thanks to all my readers and reviewers...please review thanks!**


	22. A new Beginning

**Disclaimer-I do not own fruits basket...**

Chapter 22- A New Beginning

The rain fell harder on the roof top. The whole house had gone silent. No one had said a word in the past months. Not to each other that was. The horrible memory still lingered in all of them. Specially Kyo. It was as if the memory wouldn't go away. Like it picked at him little by little telling him to give up on life. But he wouldn't. Not even if he couldn't see Tohru anymore. He was going to find out a way.

"Goodbye grandpa!" Tohru yelled cheerfully as she left with Uo-chan and Hana-chan. Both Tohru's best friends couldn't see why Tohru didn't live with the Sohma's anymore. And every time they were to mention the Sohma's name Tohru would just tell them she had no idea what they were talking about. And it wasn't like she had been lying or anything. She honestly didn't know. So Hana and Uo just came to the conclusion that she didn't wanted to remember them anymore. Not that she did. So now her life was back to normal, and she would be starting college soon.

That was it, Tohru's life was back to normal. But for the Sohma's, that was something different. After Tohru had practically forced Hatori to erase her memory, and Kyo went…berserk on Akito…he has killed him. He said he didn't mean to, but deep down he knew that he really did mean to. He had always wanted to get Akito out of his life, but not the way he had done. Either way he didn't care. The curse had amazingly been broken. Though everyone thought that they were going to have a new god some time or later that never happened. Which made everyone somewhat happy.

But with the lost of Tohru no one cared. Nothing was worth losing her. And Kyo had defiantly not healed from this. He was about to start college soon as well as Yuki. It made him happy to know that he wasn't going to be locked away, but then sad at the same time to know that the price for this was something he never wanted to happen.

Kyo entered his room and looked around. He let out a deep and mournful sigh. He missed her and wanted her back so badly. Lying down on his bed, Kyo closed his eyes and let all the memory's of Tohru poor into his head. Before he knew it, tears had been stinging his eyes and begging him to let them fall. At first he had hesitated, but then he just let them fall. Nothing could keep him from crying when he remembered her.

………………………………...

Tohru picked up her bag and smiled as she walked out of her class. She was almost done, only two more months to go and everything would be over. She was finally going to get out of college. It had been almost four years now since she had entered college. She had decided to become a kindergarten teacher.

Kyo had picked up his books and tossed them into his backpack. As he did so a girl walked up to him and stopped in front of his desk. She placed a hand on his desk, and when he looked up she smiled brightly at him. Kyo slightly smiled back as he stood to his feet.

"Do you want to do something today?" the girl asked Kyo, still smiling.

"No," Kyo answered quickly. "I have a lot of homework. And I have to study as well…" He exclaimed now leaving the classroom.

The girl followed behind him with every step he would take. Kyo turned around to look at the girl, and when he did this he saw something that made his heart a skip at least 3 beats, if not 4. He mouth had slightly opened, and his eyes went wide. The girl waved her hand in front of Kyo, blocking his view from what he had just been staring at. And when he hand moved away from his eyes, what ever he had been looking at was gone.

"MEA!" Kyo shouted grabbing her hand. "Stop it, that's annoying. Now go away!" He said turning once again and walking to the door that lead out of the huge school.

Mea didn't listen. Just kept following him with a smile on her face. Kyo knowing this, rolled his eyes and stopped yet again.

"I don't like you Mea, now please leave me alone," What Kyo had seen earlier had just changed the mood he was in. he did actually like Mea. He liked her a lot. She had always been so kind and caring to him. Just like Tohru had. But now, at this very moment, he couldn't help but want to be alone.

He had been going to this college for almost four years now. How could he have not seen her any where else? He didn't understand. Maybe it was because he never had gone that way down the hallway. Or maybe it was just because he thought that after that day, that horrible memory that still lingered in him, made him actually believe that he would never be able to see her again. Tohru, her. It truly was her. She was so happy as she walked down the hall with who Kyo could have sworn was Uo-chan. He let out a deep sigh of frustration. He couldn't go back and look for her now. It would seem way to funny. Tomorrow, he would go and look for her tomorrow.

"NO!" Kyo shouted, forgetting completely about Mea standing behind him. She looked at him funny and Kyo couldn't help but run off. Mea didn't follow him this time. She had to get home. She had a lot of homework to do, and right now she was thinking it would be better if she didn't follow him.

"WHY?" He shouted to himself. "Why of all times do I have to see you again?" Kyo was now walking calmly down the road to his apartment. He had moved out of Shigure's place right when he had gotten the chance to. And since then, he would only hear Shigure like once every few months. Never did he hear from Yuki. Not that he had cared very much for that.

He stopped as he came up to a decent look place. He walked up to it and entered. He moved his way to the front desk, mumbled something to the lady there, and then went up to his room. He tossed his books down at the bed and dropped to the floor. He sat down Indian style and turned on the television. _Homework can wait till later, right now I want to- _Something had cut Kyo off. A short, but happy little memory of him and Tohru. He shook his head quickly as if the memory were going to fly out of the other side of his ear.

Tears, that's what he felt. Tears had slowly escaped his eyes without him even knowing. He had missed her so much. More then even he thought could be possible until he felt the pain of not being able to see her anymore. He didn't wipe the tears away. Just let them keep falling. He didn't care. Not now. Not even since Tohru had left his life. He wanted her back. No, he needed her back. His heart ached from the pain he was feeling now.

Standing to his feet, his hand made its way over the small nightstand he had, and knocked every thing off of it. This was it, he had seen her after almost four years. And now he was able to tell how much he truly missed her.

Before he knew it, he was on his knees and his hands were covering his face. He had been crying harder then ever. His tears were making there way threw his hands and falling onto the floor, seeping away into the carpet.

He had to get her back, he needed her. But he knew that he couldn't just go barging into her new life now. She doesn't even remember who he is. Let alone her old past.

It was all to much for Kyo. He couldn't stand it anymore. Just when he thought his life would be getting back to normal, and he would be able to get over her, he sees her face. She was more beautiful then he could ever imagine. She still had that smile of healing on her face. Always showing you that nothing was wrong, and that she was always going to be there for who ever needed her.

And right now, Kyo needed her. He needed her warming smile. To be able to hear her voice that could melt Kyo's heart. Most of all, he just wanted to be able to hold Tohru's hand like he used to.

"I need you Tohru. I need you so bad! You don't know what its like, I…" Kyo couldn't even finish. He was being drowned out by his own tears.

"I cant…I cant get you back. Its to much for you." Kyo had been talking like Tohru was right there. But she wasn't, and he knew this. "Not a day goes by when I cant stop thinking about you. Your every where in my mind. And you wont go away!" Kyo had said that like it was a bad thing. But it wasn't. Every memory, every little thought of Tohru was good. This was something Kyo didn't deny. Or would for that matter. But now what was he supposed to do. After seeing her today everything had became a blur. He didn't want to chase her around and try to get her to remember him. But then, he really did want her back. He was so confused right now. What should he do? Nothing made sense at this point and seemed to be aggravating him.

* * *

**OK! i apolgize for not updating as fast as i usually do. But my computer had to get fixed. Then when it did(which i got it back last friday...) i was to hooked to the game Kingdom Hearts. Because that game is awsome. Then i got sick...and to tell you the truth...i still am sick. So i had to force myself to finish this up. So it isnt that good, and i know it was a very ODD ending. But i had to end it like this so i can make the sequal. And im pretty sure u all know what that is going to be about. Yes, well...i also want to thank all my new reveiewers...and of course my old reviewers who have stuck with me this whole time. So thanks to every one, and i hope u all enjoyed this story. And if your all wondering, no i am not going off the main story line of Fruits Basket. So when the sequal comes out you will see what i mean. Ok, now i really feel so sick so im going to go. Please review! thanks so much to everyone!**

**----Ash**


End file.
